Equilíbrio
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quando Uruha se recupera e volta à banda após o acidente que quase o matou, é a hora de todos tentarem consertar seus erros, especialmente Aoi que ao descobrir o amor pelo loiro precisa correr contra o tempo se quiser viver essa história. (AxU - The GazettE - YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Não, o The GazettE não me pertence. Eles pertencem a eles mesmos, à Sony e a PSC. O que é descrito na fanfic não aconteceu de verdade e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: Quando Uruha se recupera e volta à banda após o acidente que quase o matou, é a hora de todos tentarem consertar seus erros, especialmente Aoi que ao descobrir o amor pelo loiro precisa correr contra o tempo se quiser viver essa história.**

**Notas: **Esta é a prometida continuação da fic "Por um Fio". Não que alguém tenha me cobrado algo, mas desde que escrevi o final de "Por um Fio" eu já tinha esse plano em mente.

**Notas II: **Betado por Samantha Tiger e praticamente escrito à quatro mãos. Valeu dona Coisa!

* * *

** EQUILÍBRIO**

**Capítulo 1. A solidão como porto seguro**

O jovem loiro estava sentado em frente a TV, sem parecer ter muito interesse naquilo que a programação lhe oferecia. Na prática, estava ali por estar. Não sentia a menor vontade de fazer qualquer coisa e isso era algo recorrente nos últimos tempos.

Talvez fosse efeito dos remédios... Ou quem sabe da própria pancada na cabeça. Era comum que a personalidade de personagens de livros e filmes mudasse depois de um acidente, não? Vontades, desejos, planos, comportamento... Eram grandes as possibilidades, mas não tinha ilusões a respeito. Talvez fosse a depressão, sua velha companheira, querendo se manifestar novamente.

Talvez ela se sentisse traída, afinal estava tentando traí-la. Evitar sua presença. Não que adiantasse muito, mas ainda tentava. Sabia por experiência própria que não dava pra simplesmente ir contra a maré quando tudo parecia de alguma forma predestinado. Todos os acontecimentos de uma vez... Era difícil lidar com isso, mesmo que aparentemente as coisas estivessem mudando.

Aparentemente, porque não queria criar falsas expectativas. As coisas estavam sim ficando mais leves, porém poderia ser apenas uma questão de tempo para que se revelassem novamente. Talvez o acidente lhes tivesse assustado e feito com que apenas abrandassem todas as supostas verdades sobre si até que estivesse plenamente recuperado.

Ainda não era a hora pra isso. Talvez demorasse um pouco afinal ainda era obrigado a tomar remédios. Os médicos diziam que seu organismo ainda estava debilitado pelas infecções e que ainda precisava se cuidar mesmo estando fora do hospital e principalmente do período de repouso absoluto. Pediram cautela antes que retomasse a vida de astro do rock e era isso que estava fazendo.

Astro do rock... Pois sim. Um astro do rock de verdade estaria dirigindo embriagado enquanto assediava sexualmente a pessoa que estivesse sentada no banco do passageiro e teria provocado o próprio acidente no qual teria morrido na hora. Com isso seria elevado à categoria de ídolo máximo, talentoso e revolucionário que deixara a vida cedo demais. Melhor um acidente de carro que a ideia nojenta de morrer sufocado pelo próprio vômito... Porém seria reverenciado do mesmo jeito.

Ou quem sabe dirigindo embriagado, assediando sexualmente fosse lá quem fosse que estivesse no banco dos passageiros, entrado na contramão apenas pela emoção de transgredir as regras, bater de frente em um caminhão e morrer por se sufocar com o próprio vômito, expelido na colisão antes que o veículo explodisse em uma grande bola de fogo do qual nada restasse.

Quantas ideias tolas... Quantos estereótipos fantasiosos, porém seria uma forma de se livrar do inferno.

Ultimamente a vida de Takashima Kouyou era o total oposto do mar de rosas que talvez as pessoas gostassem de imaginar. Não que algum dia já não houvesse sido, mas se agora os fãs soubessem o que estavam passando talvez pensassem bem antes de fazer loucuras por um pouco de fama e se permitissem aceitar o fato de que a normalidade e o anonimato poderiam ser benéficos.

_"Nem pra morrer como um verdadeiro astro do rock..."_

O loiro riu ao pensar nisso. Era realmente degradante.

Não que enquanto estivesse naquele carro houvesse pensado em suicídio. Embora naqueles últimos tempos realmente houvesse acalentado um pouco tal ideia, não se via com coragem o bastante para tal. Porém, não imaginava que um caminhão desgovernado fosse aparecer do nada no seu caminho. Talvez um bom simbolismo para representar como se sentia quanto àqueles últimos tempos que colocara tudo de pernas pro ar.

Quantas vezes não havia pensado em algo diferente, em como seria sua vida se pudesse voltar no tempo... Não que estivesse arrependido por seu sonho de estar em uma banda e vencer na música. Seu erro era bem mais próximo do que isso...

O que estava pensando afinal quando beijara Aoi em pleno live?

Tudo bem, não fora lá grande coisa, mas também não era um _fan service_ mais ousado, o que certamente lhe daria uma justificativa válida. De fato algo irresistível lhe atraíra para aquela loucura, uma atração que guardava há muito tempo, e agora o preço que estava pagando por poucos segundos de um gesto afetivo roubado era muito maior do que poderia supor.

Estava vivendo um inferno.

Não sabia exatamente quando aquilo tinha começado, em quando começara a prestar mais atenção em Yuu, no seu jeito de falar, no tom de sua voz ou em seus lábios cheios. Em quando aquela parceria se transformara a ponto de enxerga-lo de outra forma, mas foi algo tão insistente que não parecia passageiro. Não sabia se seria certo classificar aquilo como amor, pois as coisas pareciam confusas nesse ponto. Atração seria pouco lisonjeiro de qualquer forma. Sabia apenas que tinha passado a lhe querer.

Não importava que até aquela época poucos homens tivessem lhe despertado alguma espécie de desejo e todos lhe tivessem como heterossexual. Era apenas discreto quanto a si mesmo e seus relacionamentos, era tranquilo no que dizia a sua sexualidade. Seu único motivo de preocupação era saber que aquele sentimento era por alguém que deveria ser intocável. Saber que talvez a proximidade com ele, acabaria minando a própria resistência. Afastou-se ao perceber o que poderia acontecer, mas não houve como manter aquela distância e sua fraqueza culminara naquele desastre.

Estava certo. Agira como um tolo.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo não sabia se poderia ter mudado as coisas e não ter sentimentos maiores que os estritamente comuns por Aoi, porém tentaria se conter e evitar aquele beijo rápido do qual mal sentira o sabor. Patético porque mal tirara algum proveito.

Como não podia consertar as coisas, lhe restou esperar que a raiva passasse, que seus amigos pudessem entender sem levar tanto a mal, se é que havia realmente um motivo para tanto. O problema foi que isso não aconteceu e parecia impossível que acontecesse um dia. Era como se aquele beijo fosse uma ofensa pessoal a cada um deles, como se tivesse traído todos eles.

Agora, o rejeitavam. Evitavam-no descaradamente, como se fosse portador de alguma doença contagiosa ou agiam simplesmente como se fosse alguém incômodo a quem se suporta por necessidade.

Uruha havia se disposto a passar por tudo aquilo em silêncio, a superar enquanto esperava que as coisas voltassem a ser como era antes. Esquecera-se de si, acostumou-se a ouvir as más palavras sem reagir.

Elas não paravam. Simplesmente não paravam.

Kouyou até poderia ser lento, porém as ofensas ficaram em sua mente de tal forma que não poderiam ser esquecidas tão facilmente. De tanto que as ouvia era capaz de lembrar-se delas como se fosse um mantra, que tinha até mesmo alguma musicalidade quando tais palavras eram recitadas em uma ordem específica... Era duro recitar um mantra contra si mesmo e fazia isso todos os dias.

Era o que estava fazendo quando o caminhão batera em seu carro. Foi o que fez durante o tempo em que esteve internado e até mesmo naquele momento, deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá sem se importar que o móvel mal comportasse sua altura.

Seus pensamentos de degradação lhe exigiam tempo integral. O loiro se dedicava a isso, pois realmente não havia grandes opções. A verdade nunca era perda de tempo, mesmo sendo algo tão cruel de remoer.

Estava cansado, mas por enquanto estava de mãos atadas, pois ainda havia um longo tempo de contrato a cumprir e não sentia vontade de agir de forma intempestiva. Embora não se importasse em pagar uma bela multa contratual para finalmente ter direito à paz, não queria sair do The GazettE como se fosse um fugitivo. Se cumprisse o seu contrato até o fim, bastava não renová-lo mais, e assim todos ficariam felizes.

Fácil assim.

Para sua sorte, sentia-se um pouco mais forte para suportar o que viesse. O tempo que ficara na casa de seus pais para se recuperar havia lhe feito bem. O mimo e o cuidado com que fora tratado lhe fizeram, ainda que de forma fugaz, ter vontade de agradecer ao tal Kami-Sama por ter colocado aquele motorista bêbado em seu caminho e ter lhe dado tempo de estar junto de gente que o queria de verdade. Claro que deveria ignorar o fato de ter passado semanas em coma e um longo tempo internado e em repouso, além ainda da fisioterapia, mas lhe parecia pouco diante do tempo que tivera para si.

Porém, o sossego estava próximo de terminar e tudo que o guitarrista esperava era ter condições de suportar até que seus planos pudessem ser concretizados. Porque poderia pensar que nem tudo fora um fracasso assim tão grande.

O som do celular quebrou a suposta monotonia das vozes da TV e tirou o loiro do mundo onde estava imerso. Conferindo pelo visor, viu que se tratava de Reita. Não queria atender, mas sabia que seria pior.

— Moshi Moshi.

— _Kou? Está em casa? _

— _Hai_, estou.

_— O que está fazendo? _

— Assistindo TV, algum programa que não sei dizer qual.

— _Você não quer vir ao meu apartamento dividir uma pizza comigo e com os outros? Você mesmo disse que nem sabe o que está passando na TV..._

— Acabei de tomar o remédio, vou acabar dormindo cedo. Lamento, mas vai ter que ficar para uma próxima.

— _Ah, ok... Tudo bem, Kou-chan. Fica pra uma próxima então. _

— Bom apetite pra vocês. Tchau.

Encerrou a ligação e jogou o pequeno aparelho sobre a mesinha de centro. Estava sem paciência para inventar uma desculpa melhor, mas a do remédio sempre colava. Sempre que o tomava acabava ficando sonolento e o fato já havia sido comprovado por eles. Só esperava que não tivessem memorizado os horários em que deveria toma-los ou inventar algo novo seria bem mais trabalhoso.

Suspirou, entediado. Em outras circunstâncias, em um momento como aquele estaria tentando compor, brincando com a guitarra sem grandes pretensões, porém lhe faltava essa vontade. De qualquer modo, enquanto estivesse tomando medicamentos teria de ficar longe da bebida, e o loiro costumava beber enquanto compunha. Nada que lhe fizesse cair de bêbado, porém álcool teria de ficar longe de seu sangue se quisesse se recuperar.

A sobriedade era realmente incômoda. Os pensamentos de autodepreciação não cediam. Eram insistentes, na medida em que estar sóbrio lhe garantia memória o bastante para se lembrar de todos os mantras recentes, mesmo que sua fama fosse de ter o raciocínio lento. E não estava disposto a isso no momento.

Desligou a TV e levantou-se, indo para o quarto. Pegou a cartela de comprimidos e a garrafa d'água que costumava deixar ao lado da cama: precisava mesmo tomar o remédio e talvez fosse bom fazê-lo logo. Assim não estaria acordado para um próximo telefonema que partisse de seus ex-amigos e para garantir isso, foi direto se deitar sentindo o corpo quase agradecer por ter o conforto do colchão macio em vez do sofá. Sabia que o sono não demoraria a fisgá-lo... Mas até lá seus pensamentos continuavam a todo vapor.

Kouyou só queria entender: o que eles estavam fazendo? Tudo bem que sua fama de ser lerdo era perfeitamente justificável, mas nem a sobriedade forçada lhe fazia compreender o que eles queriam com todos aqueles convites e cuidados estranhos. Tudo bem se viessem de Kai, seria absolutamente natural afinal ele lhe dera apoio quando as coisas aconteceram. Era possível, considerando que tinham se aproximado bastante além do fato dele ser o líder da banda, porém não conseguia entender a atitude dos outros, nem mesmo de Reita.

Não importava que o baixista fosse seu amigo de infância: as coisas tinham mudado. Lembrava-se bem da forma como passou a ser tratado e não podia evitar a sensação de que fora traído. Tudo bem que ele tivesse outra opinião, mas não esperava uma discriminação tão aberta. Sentiu-se tão mal, tão sujo quando aquilo começou a partir de Reita... Aquilo fora pior que tudo. Não achava que conseguiria esquecer tão cedo, mesmo que não falasse ou tentasse materializar sua decepção. Guardava isso para si, do mesmo modo como todas as outras decepções desde aquele live. E não faltavam lembranças ruins de palavras, gestos e omissões. Com o tempo ficava mais fácil de digerir, mas seu silêncio não significava encarar como uma brincadeira. Importava-se sim, mas não tinha grande força para rebater.

Apesar de tudo, o que acontecera não fora de todo ruim. Agora sabia com quem poderia contar e sabia definitivamente que não poderia contar com ninguém. Mesmo que Kai tivesse ficado ao seu lado, era mais seguro para si mesmo lembrar que não poderia contar com outra pessoa. Estava sozinho.

Não que fosse uma mudança lá muito grande. O loiro não tinha problemas em estar só, em não estar acompanhado o tempo todo e nunca vira a solidão como algo exatamente negativo. Porém descobrir que não havia ninguém para si... Isso sim doía.

ooOOoo

**_Em algum ponto da estrada. _**

_Suspirou. _

_Estava cansado. Exausto. _

_Não queria mais. Não dava mais pra suportar. _

_Era tudo no qual conseguia pensar enquanto estava ao volante. A verdade era que seus pensamentos estavam longe demais enquanto mantinha seus olhos vigilantes ao trânsito. _

_A estrada fazia sentir-se tão livre... Era como finalmente ter um caminho para percorrer. Puro simbolismo que beirava o óbvio, mas não era como se realmente estivesse se importando com isso. A simples ideia de estar em uma estrada e que a escolha era sua lhe fazia sentir-se muito bem, principalmente pelas promessas daquela viagem. _

_Precisava muito daqueles dias de sossego. Queria ficar longe o máximo que pudesse. Só queria pensar no trabalho e na banda quando fosse estritamente necessário. E faria dar certo. _

_Kouyou simplesmente precisava que desse certo ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Precisava limpar sua mente antes de ser obrigado a escutar tudo aquilo de novo, toda a ladainha... _

_Toda a maldita ladainha..._

_Não suportava mais aquela merda. Estava a ponto de estourar._

_Quem conseguiria se manter são, enquanto todos eles lhe rejeitavam e o feriam com todas as palavras possíveis? _

_Quem suportava ser taxado como doente, louco... Sujo? _

_Takashima Kouyou era a escória. _

_Riu sem vontade. Amizade tornara-se algo muito distante e agora sentia falta de apoio. Qualquer espécie de afeto ainda que mínima._

_Mas de qualquer modo quem era ele para se julgar merecedor de alguma coisa? _

_Takashima Kouyou simplesmente não merecia nada nem ninguém..._

_O loiro respirou fundo, apertando seus dedos no volante com força. Não podia pensar nisso. Não podia deixar que acontecesse de novo. Não era neles que tinha de pensar. Não era no que eles diziam, no que esperavam de si, das maiores loucuras, das maiores merdas... _

_Não mesmo. Não queria nem precisava disso. Precisava de paz, afinal não era por isso que estava viajando?_

_Seria bom aproveitar tudo que pudesse antes que os dias terminassem. Não teria outra oportunidade nem tão cedo. Era só relaxar. _

_Era só relaxar. Só isso. _

_O que aquele caminhão estava fazendo na contramão?_

_"Merda"_

_Foi tudo que pôde pensar no ínfimo tempo de um ou dois segundos. Um esgar que mal se materializou em sua voz e foi abafado pelo impacto, os sons frios e combinados de vidro e metal. _

_Tudo_

_E nada._

Levantou-se de chofre, sentando-se na cama. Estava assustado, com a respiração ofegante. Sentia o suor em seu rosto. Com as mãos trêmulas, tateou até alcançar a luminária e acender a luz. Não queria ficar no escuro.

O clima estava ameno, mas Kouyou sentia frio. Seu corpo tremia, e nervoso com aquilo se enrolou no edredom, tentando se aquecer enquanto tratava de se acalmar e normalizar a respiração. Por alguns minutos desejou que aquele edredom fosse o corpo de outra pessoa lhe aquecendo.

Esse alguém tinha um nome... Pena que tivesse um nome. Queria esquecer e pensar que os braços que lhe aqueciam poderiam ser de qualquer um. Não um desconhecido de sexo casual, nada que fosse indício de promiscuidade. Queria apenas pensar que esse alguém desconhecido poderia ser alguém que amasse e o amasse também. Alguém a quem pudesse dar e receber carinho. Só pra variar.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha pesadelos com o acidente. Talvez desde que acordou naquela UTI... Mas antes eram apenas flashes afinal mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Só que agora tinha sonhos cada dia mais reais a ponto de não saber mais se eram lembranças ou fantasias de sua mente fértil.

Ele não havia acordado logo após o impacto, havia?

Por que então se sentira paralisado? Preso em meio às ferragens... Tão fraco que sequer conseguia se mover, mal conseguindo respirar e sentindo que, se houvesse socorro ele demoraria horas?

Apertou o edredom em torno de si, tendo em mente a plena consciência de que sua solidão – por livre vontade ou não – também tinha suas desvantagens. Respirou fundo: não era mais uma opção e sim uma necessidade. E não tinha mais volta, por mais que desejasse.

ooOOoo

Com passos lentos o rapaz loiro atravessava os corredores da gravadora, sem pressa alguma de chegar ao seu destino. Ao contrário de outros dias, não estava atrasado. Aliás, se olhasse para o relógio diria que estava realmente adiantado, talvez empolgado para trabalhar.

Não era isso, de forma alguma. Queria apenas fazer algo, e se perdera tudo ainda tinha seu trabalho. Queria apenas tocar e fazer com que, pelo menos por algumas horas, todo aquele turbilhão que estava sua vida se perdesse em meio às notas musicais. Uma anestesia. Um paliativo já que sua fuga costumeira estava proibida.

Não precisava desobedecer as regras e se prejudicar, por mais que sua vontade fosse manda-las à merda e tomar uma garrafa inteira de qualquer bebida forte. Tinha de se manter firme, pois além de cuidar da própria saúde também desejava contrariar a imagem que pintavam de si mesmo, de irresponsável e imaturo... Embora sua outra vontade fosse de tomar uma atitude dessas apenas para que eles tivessem o real direito de se referir a ele desse modo.

Riu sozinho da ideia. Seria bom variar um pouco, mas ainda não estava em condições de suportar um novo massacre. Pelo menos por hora, as transgressões teriam de esperar.

Alguns andares percorridos com elevador e logo estava atravessando a porta para aquele seu outro mundo, onde inferno e paraíso se encontravam irremediavelmente. Fechou a porta, disposto a ter o seu tempo de conforto antes que a provação realmente começasse. Sua noite fora péssima e precisava de alguma compensação.

Apenas ligou sua guitarra, afinando algumas cordas que pudessem estar fora do tom, logo as dedilhando para constatar que o som era satisfatório. Feito isso, começou a brincar. Era divertido que notas soltas pudessem se unir de uma forma a serem capazes de liberar a mente, despertar lembranças e exorcizar velhos fantasmas.

Pena que eram sensações que duravam muito pouco para si, mas ainda assim não era capaz de abrir mão disso. Talvez aquela guitarra e seus sons fossem seus únicos refúgios. Então simplesmente deixou-as fluírem enquanto se dava ao luxo de desfrutar da sensação fugaz de liberdade. Talvez tivesse esse direito.

E deixou-se absorver tão completamente naquele mundo particular que sequer notou que olhos alheios seguiam cada movimento seu.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**EQUILÍBRIO**

**Capítulo 2. A primeira barreira**

Quando saiu mais cedo do apartamento sinceramente não havia pensado que seu dia poderia ser bom. A noite anterior esteve muito longe de ser boa. Insônia não era lá algo muito fácil de superar especialmente depois de tê-la como companheira por um bom tempo, enquanto estava naquela longa espera no hospital.

Agora que estava longe daqueles corredores frios, era difícil para Aoi abandonar os velhos hábitos.E pelo jeito seria mais difícil do que pensara. Kouyou ainda não dera nenhuma mostra de que aceitaria uma aproximação. Desde que voltara da casa da família, o loiro se mantinha a distância. Falava pouco, sempre assuntos relacionados ao trabalho ou a sua própria recuperação quando isso lhe era perguntado. Não fazia piadas nem sorria, muito menos aceitava convites para sair. A noite anterior fora uma prova, estava presente quando Reita telefonara para o celular do guitarrista chamando-o para comer pizza e jogar conversa fora e teve a oferta recusada. Era o tipo de convite que ele gostava, e uma recusa era bastante significativa.

Akira era seu amigo de infância e se lembrava de como ele havia ficado ao escutar a recusa. Todos os que estavam reunidos na sala do apartamento do baixista viram a expressão triste de quem sabia estar diante de uma guerra fadada a que era uma desculpa, mesmo sabendo que os remédios realmente causavam sonolência. Era visível que a recusa significava algo bem maior, mas do qual Reita não parecia se conformar.

Sentiu-se mal por vê-lo daquele jeito. Se Aoi que não era nada além de um companheiro de trabalho de Uruha se sentia culpado, imaginava como era para alguém que o conhecia praticamente à vida toda?

Não ia ser fácil. Haviam ferido demais o outro e ele não se deixaria convencer facilmente. Diante da constatação de que seria uma árdua batalha, sua insônia foi tudo que poderia esperar. E com uma noite inteira em claro, pensou em chegar mais cedo na gravadora e quem sabe lidar com os últimos esboços de suas composições?

Só não esperava que houvesse alguém ali com a mesma ideia e muito menos que este fosse Takashima Kouyou.

Sorte estar atento o bastante para ouvir o som da guitarra do loiro e não interrompê-lo bruscamente.

Ele estava imerso em seu próprio mundo...

Ele estava...lindo.

Nunca ouvira o que ele estava tocando. Provavelmente era uma nova composição, algo novo em que ele estivesse trabalhando em segredo. Talvez algo que tivesse começado a pensar enquanto estava se recuperando em casa já que Kai providenciara que sua guitarra lhe fosse entregue e assim pudesse se distrair. E tinha de admitir que os acordes eram muito atraentes, nem poderia esperar algo diferente. Uruha tão talentoso... era o seu exemplo. Quantas vezes ele não fora o seu parâmetro? Fora Kouyou quem lhe incentivara a tocar com vontade naquele início de carreira, era pra ele quem mostrava seus novos arranjos. Seus elogios eram o seu motor.

Não era apenas um clichê a ideia de que admiração pudesse se tornar algo mais. De certa forma já o admirava a distância, primeiro pelo talento. Depois pela beleza, mesmo que se considerasse heterossexual em caráter irrevogável. Tinha para si mesmo o fato de que era muito difícil _não olhar_ para Uruha. Ele chamava sua atenção de uma forma ou de outra e no fim...

Ah, o fim... seu problema foi ter demorado a reconhecer isso. Agora sequer podia dizer que "voltara para a estaca zero". Se quando estava tudo bem chegou a declarar em entrevista que não gostava da distância que havia entre eles, poderia dizer agora que havia um abismo. Talvez Kouyou estivesse mais inalcançável do que quando estava em coma.

Ele não deixara de falar, de conversar, mas a frieza presente em seu tom de voz machucava. Não que ele brigasse ou gritasse, mas parecia desprovido de emoção. Não parecia reclamar pela antiga amizade que havia entre os cinco, apenas tratando o _The GazettE_ como uma parceria profissional e não mais como o sonho de outrora. Aoi apenas aceitava, mas sabia o significado disso. O loiro fora bem claro ao falar sobre a necessidade de cumprir o contrato, então suas intenções eram claras. Visíveis a qualquer um, e ninguém sabia o que fazer diante da possibilidade de que os dias estavam contados.

Tudo bem que os dias não estivessem tão contados assim. O tempo do contrato ainda era longo, não era como se faltasse apenas algumas poucas semanas, porém qualquer data marcada poderia significar um desafio diante da perspectiva de uma rejeição.

Cauteloso, Aoi optou por recuar. Por mais que sua vontade fosse ficar ali, observando Kouyou e mais nada, sabia que não seria bem recebido caso fosse descoberto. Sabia que não poderia força-lo. Resolveu então ir para a cafeteria da gravadora e ficar lá um tempo, talvez até um pouco antes dos outros chegarem. Assim, mesmo se entrasse na sala de ensaios mais cedo, não seria tão repentino. De todo modo, precisava mesmo de um café forte.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou sentado ali, distraído com o café que pediu até que alguém chegasse e interrompesse seus pensamentos ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Era Ruki.

- Será que todos tiveram a mesma ideia e resolveram vir mais cedo para o ensaio?

- Bom dia pra você também, Takanori.

- Não era para estar na sala de ensaios?

- _Iie. _Na prática cheguei muito cedo e então tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra tomar um café. Cadê o Reita?

- Vagando pelo corredor tentando decidir se entra na sala ou não, já que o Kouyou está lá. Foi por isso que você não entrou?

- Eu não quis interromper. – justificou – Ele te viu?

- _Iie,_ nem a mim nem a Akira. Preferi vir pra cá e não interromper nada, seja lá qual for a intenção dele. Reita está muito tenso, talvez queira conversar com Kou-chan... você viu como ele ficou ontem.

- Vi, vi sim.

- Ele ficou muito mal. Está se sentindo um traidor por tudo que aconteceu. Acha que perdeu a amigo de infância. E eu não queria pensar nisso, mas... acho que está sendo bem mais difícil do que pensamos. Kou-chan está irredutível. Infelizmente demos motivos pra isso, não? Uruha só está retribuindo o que fizemos.

- Eu fui o maior culpado.

- Pode até ser o maior culpado, porém todos nós agimos mal. Tornamos a situação insustentável. Ele não tem nenhum motivo pra facilitar as coisas pra nós.

- Eu não esperava mesmo que facilitasse, mas eu só queria... – suspirou, sem completar o que pretendia dizer, esfregando os olhos.

- Ainda não conseguiram conversar, não é?

- Nós conversamos naquele dia em que voltamos pra cá e o deixamos no hospital, mas não foi o que pensei que poderia ser. Queria pedir desculpas, tentar consertar as coisas ou pelo menos começar a consertar e tudo que ele fez foi pedir perdão e dizer que não faria mais nada pra atrapalhar a convivência com a banda. Depois disso, não consegui mais me aproximar. Eu me sinto como se os dias estivessem contados. De certa forma estão mesmo... tudo que eu queria era voltar no tempo, para aquele maldito live.

- E o que você faria se pudesse voltar? Teria pedido desculpas?

- Eu teria retribuído. – disse, rápido e engolindo o café que pedira, mesmo que este já estivesse frio. Aquele era um desabafo que tinha de fazer, mas do qual tinha medo de pronunciar em voz alta e demonstrar toda a certeza com a qual já admitira para si mesmo.

Sim, teria retribuído o beijo de Uruha. E isso já não seria mais segredo para ninguém.

ooOOoo

Distraído enquanto dedilhava a guitarra, Uruha não se deu conta de que estava sendo observado. Alheio a aquilo, apenas continuava imerso em sua música: há muito já não pensava ou tentava não pensar no que tinha perdido ao longo daquele tempo. Isso incluía seu amigo de infância.

Às vezes se lembrava de Akira com ressentimento, com mágoa, com a sensação de que tinha sido traído, mas não costumava durar muito tempo. Já havia perdido muito tempo se lamentando e não queria mais isso. Simplesmente não esperava muito, preferia sequer esperar algo. Assim ao menos se decepcionaria menos. Também estava farto de se lamentar.

Era um novo mantra com o qual vinha lidando em sua mente além das habituais. As vezes recriminar a si mesmo era aborrecedor demais e precisava de algo que lhe desse forças para seguir, mesmo não sendo muito.

Três batidas leves na porta interromperam o soar de seus os acordes e com isso acabou parando de tocar. Viu justamente o baixista parado frente a porta aberta, pedindo licença. Educado, apenas meneou a cabeça, parando de tocar em definitivo e prestando atenção aos papéis que estavam ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Kou-chan. Não pensei que fosse do time que acorda cedo.

- A noite não foi das melhores. – o mais alto deu de ombros, sem muito interesse em conversar, mas tentando ser minimamente educado. – Como foi a sua? Imagino que a pizza tenha sido boa.

- Foi boa sim, mas faltou você.

Suspirou levemente, sem dar importância ao que o outro estava dizendo. Normalmente seria reconfortante saber que sua presença era desejada em algum lugar, mas não acreditava nessa possibilidade, por mais que parecessem estar agindo de forma mais branda depois de tudo. Não tinha ilusões nem expectativas e preferia manter-se distante.

- Não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo? _Gomen,_ não podia ignorar a hora do remédio.

- Não nos importaríamos se você caísse de sono enquanto comia.

- Não me passa pela cabeça ser um peso, Akira. Não estou mais precisando de babá, portanto é hora de me cuidar. Sei bem os horários dos meus remédios e o que pode acontecer se eu não toma-los. A banda não precisa de mais problemas.

- Um peso? O que é isso, Kou? De onde tirou essa ideia?

- Sou um peso para o _The GazettE_, porque além de um ato inconsequente meu ter causado problemas à imagem de um dos integrantes, o acidente que sofri ainda obrigou uma agenda inteira a ser reprogramada. – justificou-se, repetindo em voz alta o que quase sempre dizia a si mesmo, ainda que talvez não houvesse necessidade de falar isso para Reita. Provavelmente era isso que ele e todos os outros pensavam de si, mas talvez com explicações do gênero ele pudesse finalmente deixá-lo em paz. – Quanto mais tempo eu demoro a me recuperar significo mais prejuízo para a banda, então é melhor que eu me cuide e não faça mais nenhuma besteira.

- Por que está falando desse jeito?

- Jura mesmo que não sabe? – o mais alto soou irônico, sem acreditar naquela pergunta. – Estranho... depois sou eu quem tenho fama de lento... não percebeu mesmo o que aconteceu nos últimos tempos? Eu não sonhei com tudo isso, Akira! Não aja como o idiota que você não é.

- Eu sou um idiota, e acho que não estou em condições de negar isso.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Não sou tão estúpido a ponto de não saber que te decepcionei. Se não fosse por isso, você não...

- Nem venha dizer que foi um dos culpados pelo acidente que sofri. Como já disse ao Aoi, não me consta que nenhum de vocês seja o caminhoneiro bêbado, portanto essa conversa não tem o menor sentido...

- Isso não muda o fato de termos te decepcionado, nem o fato de que está se distanciando.

- Não estou me distanciando, Reita. Eu me comportava de uma forma, achando que era recíproco, mas agora que percebi não ser o caso, pelo menos não para mim, estou fazendo as coisas como devem ser feitas. Não dá pra arriscar o nome da banda, o _The GazettE_ não é uma banda de garagem e estou me esforçando ao máximo pra que as coisas não deem errado de novo. Se encara isso como distância...

- Você não sai mais conosco, sempre recusa qualquer convite e nem conversamos mais. Nós éramos amigos!

- É disso que estou falando. Pode haver amizade entre vocês quatro, mas isso não se estende a mim. Eu achei que se estendesse e me enganei, mas estou tentando ser profissional e fazer com que isso não prejudique a banda. Se não for pedir demais, eu gostaria que colaborasse.

- Kou, eu sei que errei. Sou mesmo um estúpido. Eu deveria ter ficado do seu lado.

- Não precisava ter ficado do meu lado, Reita. Sequer precisava ter concordado comigo. Mas eu não esperava que fosse mudar e você mudou. – disse finalmente o que estava preso em sua garganta durante tanto tempo – Como espera que eu aja agora? Como se isso não tivesse me magoado? Sinto muito se não sou de demonstrar o que sinto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não sinta nada. Pensei que pelo menos você soubesse disso. – lamentou o loiro – Não é agradável ser chamado de doente ou demente, ou ser evitado como se fosse um pervertido. Você não ergueu a voz pra me dizer isso, mas dizem que quem cala consente. E quer mesmo saber? Estou cansado. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

Havia desviado o seu olhar do baixista e voltado a se concentrar nos papéis, mas perdeu o foco ao escutar um suspiro. Ao olhar para Akira, encontrou-o com a expressão desolada. Era como se Reita finalmente houvesse se dado conta de algo que não havia percebido e agora se arrependesse. Esperava pela polidez reservada, pela cortesia destinada a quem agora era pouco mais que um estranho. Não esperava que ele fosse _atingido_ de alguma forma.

- _Onegai_, Kou... me desculpe. Eu não queria ter te magoado, nunca quis... não quero perder sua amizade. Por favor. Nós ficamos desesperados quando você sofreu o acidente... todos se arrependeram pelo que aconteceu, por como te tratamos. Eu só... não quero que pense que não tem ninguém pra você. _Onegai, _perdão.

Estranhando aquelas palavras, Kouyou o encarou, tentando entender o que se passava, tentando saber se havia verdade no que ele dizia. E sim, havia. Mesmo julgando que as coisas poderiam ter mudado naqueles tempos, conhecia Akira o suficiente para entender o que ele pretendia. Ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero, reconhecia seus atos e pedia perdão por eles. Sabia que estava tendo de Akira o máximo que ele poderia oferecer.

E ainda sentia uma puta falta do seu melhor amigo.

- Sou um peso tão grande para a banda que ainda consegui fazer o baixista quase fazer a maior merda profissional de toda a vida. Como está a sua mão? – perguntou o loiro, reparando em uma das mãos de Reita, que embora não estivesse mais enfaixada, ainda tinha uma marca quase negra.

- Vai melhorar. – balbuciou Akira, que sorria desajeitado, como se mal pudesse acreditar no que estava escutando.

Uruha havia acabado de perdoar o seu melhor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**EQUILÍBRIO**

**Capítulo 3. A Incômoda normalidade**

Surpreendentemente, o clima parecia estar cada dia mais leve. Tudo estava calmo o bastante para que o The GazettE seguisse firme e seus membros estivessem em paz. De uma certa forma, a reconciliação entre Kouyou e Akira servira como um sinal para eles de que tudo passaria a caminhar de uma forma diferente. Um sinal de que o guitarrista estava disposto a ouvir e perdoar, mas não dependeria apenas dele.

A paz estava de alguma forma restabelecida, porém não podiam esperar que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Precisavam de paciência. Era difícil esperar, porém sabiam que estavam fazendo o melhor possível. Tudo estava voltando ao seu lugar, porém recuperar o que fora perdido em anos de descaso exigia tempo e esforço coletivo.

Uruha estava se aproximando aos poucos. Aceitava um convite ou outro para saírem juntos além do trabalho embora parecesse se esquivar de coisas que exigissem maior intimidade. Reita sabia o que era aquilo: Kouyou estava tentando se preservar, ainda não confiava plenamente. Talvez o loiro, que sempre fora reservado, tivesse se acostumado ao silêncio ou à solidão. Era um refúgio seguro do qual estivesse buscando sair aos poucos, em nome de algo que ninguém sabia se realmente valeria a pena arriscar.

Ruki conseguira se reaproximar durante esse tempo, pedindo desculpas e realmente envergonhado por ter magoado alguém que considerava um irmão. Era bom quando via o loiro mais alto sorrindo para si, especialmente quando compartilhavam alguma espécie de piada secreta muito antiga. A velha cumplicidade sendo reatada aos poucos, embora alguns limites ainda parecessem impostos. Se nos velhos tempos iam ao shopping juntos, esse ainda parecia um programa longe da realidade de ambos. O vocalista sentia falta disso, ainda mais quando Uruha era o único com paciência para acompanha-lo em saídas assim, porém se dava por satisfeito com as outras pequenas coisas. Sabia que haveria outras oportunidades, então esperaria.

De uma certa forma, algumas coisas pareciam realmente não ter mudado. A distância mantida entre os guitarristas era um fator a ser considerado embora as razões fossem outras. E assim como antes, Aoi não podia dizer que gostava disso. Tudo bem que era confortador saber que a paz estava sendo mantida, mas odiava aquela reserva do outro embora não pudesse recrimina-la de forma alguma. Sabia que o assunto entre eles ainda estava inacabado, porém o moreno temia dizer algo e acabar abrindo a caixa de Pandora. Não queria mais estragar nada, porém admitia que em algum momento tudo pudesse se tornar insustentável novamente.

Precisava criar coragem. Porém até lá se conformaria com o fato de que Kouyou estava ali, mesmo que a proximidade lhe tirasse o sono. Já se habituara a ideia de que nem sempre poderia ter tudo. Talvez fosse melhor se contentar com o pouco que tinha. O loiro já estava sendo generoso em lhe deixar alguma coisa, já que tempos antes, quando esteve em seu lugar, não teve tanta consideração. E esperava sinceramente que seus companheiros não se incomodassem muito caso errasse mais notas que o normal durante os ensaios.

ooOOoo

Alguns artistas eram ávidos por mídia. Esse era um fato. Muitos eram escravos dos meios de comunicação, até mesmo provocando situações em que pudessem ser notícias.

Esse não era o estilo de Takashima Kouyou, mas ainda assim o seu nome andava aparecendo demais para o seu próprio gosto, e de uma certa forma não sentia que isso era bom. Pelo menos era sua sensação enquanto lia os artigos e matérias que saiam a seu respeito, onde despertavam algumas polêmicas e levantando hipóteses sobre como as coisas seriam agora que estava finalmente voltando aos palcos após seu acidente.

Duvidando de sua capacidade... Não sabia exatamente se era algum tipo de jogo de publicidade dos managers, mas o fato era de que estava odiando as expectativas que as pessoas poderiam criar a respeito de uma volta triunfal. Não havia volta triunfal: apenas uma volta depois de algum tempo afastado. Não sofrera nada nas mãos ou nos braços, nada que justificasse a ideia de que poderia não tocar normalmente.

_"Ah, mas eu bati a cabeça..." _pensou, lembrando daquela velha história de que as pessoas poderiam apresentar um comportamento diferente depois de um longo tempo em coma. Talvez quisessem comprovar e assim consolidar o mito dos livros e filmes, mais do que um teste sobre um suposto dano em seu talento.

Fosse como fosse, por mais que tentasse manter-se sorridente e piadista a respeito disso, não fazia a menor questão de esconder sua insatisfação para si mesmo. Não precisava ser um rosto bonito ou ser um bom ator então quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento era mais algo do qual teria de remoer. O problema era que estava na gravadora, então suas emoções teriam de ficar um pouco de lado para dar lugar ao ser vazio, como assim o julgavam, mesmo que naquele momento estivesse sozinho enquanto lia mais um desses artigos. Não se preparara para esse tipo de coisa. Talvez pudesse parecer um pouco de ingenuidade de sua parte, mas até que lhe contassem, o loiro não teve a menor ideia da comoção que seu acidente causara. Não teria a menor ideia de que havia jornalistas cercando o hospital em busca de notícias suas. Kai e os outros haviam conseguido blindá-lo com a ajuda dos managers, mas obvio que não poderia durar para sempre.

Uma pena que ainda não pudesse beber. Seria bom poder afogar as mágoas, e o pior era que nem poderia tomar nada antes do primeiro live. De acordo com seus cálculos, ainda demoraria algum tempo para poder deixar a medicação de lado, por mais que sua recuperação tivesse sido rápida para os padrões médicos. E agora como toda a agenda tivera de ser reorganizada, tinham de pensar em gravação e em shows. Não haveria nenhuma válvula de escape para si.

Seria bom pensar que todos os seus problemas se resumissem a isso, mas não poderia negar que o álcool lhe ajudava nessas horas. Talvez sua expressão fosse realmente descontente porque chamou a atenção da pessoa pelo qual mais gostaria de conseguir passar despercebido.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kou?

Kou... Um apelido íntimo demais para o seu gosto. Quer dizer, não era como se não quisesse ter tal intimidade com Aoi, porém não era confortável sonhar com o impossível sendo que nunca haveria possibilidades de algo maior que uma parceria profissional. Doía menos do que uma amizade que na verdade durante todo aquele tempo só lhe fizera mal. Era melhor não esperar mais do que estava tendo.

Talvez estivesse desconfiado demais a respeito de qualquer resposta que pudesse dar, afinal estava se aproximando, tentando saber o que estava lendo e decidir por si mesmo se sua resposta seria a verdade. Era a hora de ser um bom ator...

— _Ie_, Aoi-san. Nada de mais.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou o guitarrista mais velho, atrás de si, lendo por cima de seu ombro e parecendo realmente interessado em ter alguma palavra de si a este respeito.

Por que ele lhe dava tanta atenção? Não conseguia compreender... Depois de tudo o normal seria que Yuu evitasse sua presença, limitar-se ao mínimo de contato possível assim como estava tentando fazer em nome da paz... Mas não. Continuava a contrariar todas as linhas de raciocínio cabíveis. O pensamento tão complicado acabou lhe absorvendo a tal ponto de se esquecer de responder ao outro, e sabia por experiência própria que o silêncio nem sempre era a melhor resposta. Especialmente naquele momento, em que contrariava tudo que desejava aparentar.

— Acho que a PSC não vai reclamar desse tipo de publicidade. É bom para os negócios.

— Para os negócios até pode ser, mas e você? Eles são um bando de abutres... Isso é bobagem, eles precisam vender jornal e escrevem qualquer merda que possa chamar a atenção. – disse Aoi tirando o jornal de suas mãos, dobrando-o e colocando sobre uma mesa no centro daquela sala. — Todo mundo sabe que você é o melhor de nós cinco.

Não era mesmo pra entender. Talvez ele estivesse apenas querendo brincar. Odiava ter de pensar assim, mas nas atuais circunstâncias não deveria esperar por pensamentos positivos. Mas felizmente os outros chegaram exatamente nessa hora, cortando qualquer necessidade de uma resposta que francamente não saberia dar. Era hora de trabalhar, e Uruha não queria mesmo ter de pensar em outra coisa. Não quando já havia tão mais em sua mente.

ooOOoo

Reuniões, ensaios... Assim estavam sendo os dias. Por mais que Aoi gostasse do trabalho, não gostava da burocracia e o suor envolvido no processo, mas também não era nada que costumasse despertar mais reclamações que o habitual afinal o pior definitivamente parecia ter passado. Nos últimos tempos especialmente o trabalho era um bom sinal e não lhe fazia diferença mal ter tido descanso. Sabia que este seria um problema que Kai e os managers conseguiriam resolver mais tarde com uma folga rápida. O problema era lidar com uma parte do seu trabalho que havia ficado para trás já há algum tempo: lidar com os arranjos das letras compostas por Ruki.

Estava com a tarefa e tudo em mãos há semanas, mas era difícil lidar com elas. Se antes estivera junto com os outros, acompanhando Uruha no hospital agora mal conseguia se concentrar. Ainda havia muito que fazer e por mais que tentasse, seu trabalho não parecia ser capaz de render tanto. Conseguira se livrar de duas ou três letras, mas tinha a sensação de que fora algo meramente burocrático, sem alma ou capricho. Por mais que fosse preguiçoso, odiava fazer as coisas dessa forma.

Talvez seus amigos tivessem de perdoar mais do que alguns acordes errados durante os ensaios. Já estava até imaginando o olhar torto de Kai para si se soubesse desse atraso. Ainda tinha tempo hábil, mas este parecia cada vez mais curto e insuficiente diante do esforço necessário. Talvez tivesse de estender suas horas de trabalho madrugada adentro se quisesse dar conta, o que a curto ou longo prazo seria péssimo para os ensaios. Suas opções não eram nada boas, porém tentava não fazer reclamações. Tudo acontecera em nome de algo bem mais importante. Aliás, importante a ponto de ter em mente mesmo em um momento onde precisava dar tudo de si se quisesse manter seus tímpanos intactos durante os próximos dias.

Kouyou simplesmente não saia de sua cabeça e o moreno não fazia nenhuma questão de se impedir de pensar nele. Já fazia um esforço quase sobre-humano para não cometer erros enquanto estivesse perto dele, que quando estava sozinho procurava não refrear seus sentimentos. Por mais que o tempo houvesse passado, sua situação ainda lhe parecia confusa. Tudo bem, já havia aceitado o fato de que estava sentindo algo mais por seu companheiro de banda, porém ainda custava a acreditar que aquilo significava sentir desejo por homens. Significava admitir algo que sempre mantivera tão em segredo que agora lhe soava estranho pensar em si mesmo como algo além de heterossexual.

Não adiantava crer que os traços andróginos do loiro lhe faziam pensar no contrário, porque apesar disso, Uruha era um homem. Não havia nada de afeminado em sua voz, seus gestos, gostos e roupas normais. Não havia nada que pudesse lhe despertar a ilusão de que se atraíra por ele por outras razões.

Tudo aquilo fora um imenso desperdício de tempo. Tanto desperdício quanto as horas perdidas em frente ao computador tentando chegar a uma conclusão quanto aos arranjos. Não queria ter de obrigar a banda a fazer outra bagunça na agenda, pois não havia um bom motivo para tal. Seria negligência de sua parte obrigar seus companheiros a isso, especialmente Kouyou que ainda estava tomando remédios e se recuperando. Aliás, sabia que de qualquer modo aquele seria um período difícil para o loiro: ele estava sendo alvo de muita expectativa e com certeza sentia-se pressionado.

Tudo bem que Uruha não fosse muito de demonstrar emoções, mas dava para sentir que ele estava agitado. Era o tipo de pressão da qual não tinha como escapar, pois uma fuga significaria o total isolamento do mundo. Kouyou parecia estar lidando bem com o assunto, porém sabia que talvez ele pudesse estar tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Não parecia muito disposto a compartilhar suas tensões. Por mais que estivesse permitindo que os outros se aproximassem, ainda permanecia na defensiva. Nada de anormal, pelo menos a primeira vista, mas não era tão fácil dizer isso a si mesmo.

Não queria que ele sofresse.

Desde quando ele passara a ser tão importante? Quando as coisas começaram a mudar? Aoi sempre fora tão frio com relação às pessoas, tão fechado e temeroso no que dizia respeito a sentir. Quando Uruha começara a tomar todos os espaços?

Yuu já dissera algumas vezes que queria estar apaixonado, porém não era aquela sensação boa que pensara. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de não tê-lo por perto.

Olhou para a tela do computador onde aparecia algum aviso sobre um dos comandos do seu software de música. Um comando que para dizer a verdade mal se lembrava qual era. Suspirou insatisfeito diante dessa constatação. Concentrar-se no trabalho estava longe de ser o seu bálsamo de fossa, por mais que tentasse.

ooOOoo

Manhã seguinte

— Como está o trabalho, Yuu?

Impressionante como os deuses não pareciam estar dispostos a colaborar para que o seu dia parecesse minimamente bom. Não ouvir aquela pergunta seria um bom começo, porém não conseguiria passar despercebido. Tudo bem, estava ciente que a probabilidade das coisas darem errado eram muito maiores que a utopia de algo dar certo, porém não estava preparado psicologicamente para os olhares aborrecidos que certamente lhe seriam direcionados.

A noite anterior fora um fiasco assim como praticamente todas as anteriores. Conseguira muito pouco tentando trabalhar durante aquelas horas. Dera conta de poucas letras de Ruki e mal pode lidar com suas próprias composições, portanto a bronca era iminente mesmo que na verdade seu prazo não tivesse chegado ao fim. Sabia que deixaria os outros aborrecidos, mas antes de tudo estava zangado consigo mesmo por não conseguir fazer bem a única coisa que poderia, ao menos hipoteticamente, tirar-lhe deste estado de torpor. Merecia todas as broncas que pudesse ouvir.

ooOOoo

Uma manhã como todas as outras. Uruha não esperava mais do que isso. Não seria um dia aborrecedor de burocracia, mas sim de ensaios e outros tipos de reunião sobre assuntos dos quais não costumava se envolver. O visual era mais da conta de Ruki, de longe um bom profissional no que dizia respeito a design e de Kai que como líder precisava dar guarida ao que o vocalista pensava. Tudo bem que pouco entendesse do assunto, mas tinha de estar lá, mesmo sua presença sendo meramente decorativa.

Por enquanto o trabalho estava em um período relativamente tranquilo. O estresse e todo o cansaço ficava para quando tivessem de tratar da gravação de singles e álbuns e pensar em turnês. Sendo nesse momento, sua presença deixava de ser mera figuração, tanto pela função de guitarrista quanto por compor. Não que a composição estivesse em seus planos no momento. Tudo bem que desistira de compor quando os problemas chegaram ao auge, deixando o que pudesse criar apenas para si mesmo, mas pelo menos era algo para o qual tinha uma utilidade que não fosse meramente automática. Enquanto não era diretamente solicitado aproveitava para descansar. Não que ainda precisasse se reestabelecer do acidente. Tratava-se apenas de tentar levar a vida de uma forma mais calma. Aproveitar um pouco de paz enquanto pudesse.

Até o momento estava conseguindo desfrutar de uma relativa tranquilidade, mas não parecia ser o caso de todo mundo. Yuu não parecia compartilhar daquela sensação. Uma parte considerável do trabalho que estavam executando naquela fase era responsabilidade dele e era de se esperar que se sentisse cansado, ainda mais vindo do mais velho que não perdia uma oportunidade de demonstrar sua tendência a procrastinação enquanto o assunto não fosse música. Porém, ele parecia realmente diferente. Não havia tranquilidade, mas sim uma aura de abatimento. Não era como se o moreno estivesse tentando desesperadamente evitar perguntas a respeito do progresso de suas tarefas, mas Kouyou podia perceber que ele agradeceria muito se essa pergunta não fosse feita. Talvez o que ele ouvira dizer a Kai e Ruki sobre ficar na gravadora até um pouco mais tarde fosse um bom indicativo a respeito dos seus desejos quanto a isso.

_"Droga..." _pensou aborrecido consigo mesmo. Estava tentando não reparar no outro, não observar mais que o normal ou perceber algo mais que o estritamente necessário, mas parecia impossível. Estava reparando em Aoi mais do que sua mente simplória poderia captar em um ou dois olhares direcionados a ele sem qualquer intenção. Estava se esforçando para permanecer a uma distância segura, mas talvez o plano não estivesse lá surtindo muito efeito, embora talvez fosse seguro notar algo, ainda mais quando provavelmente todos já tinham reparado naquele desânimo repentino.

Talvez estivesse sendo trabalho demais para ele, ou quem sabe não estivesse conseguindo se concentrar de forma adequada. Energia não era o forte de Yuu caso estivesse sozinho, pois não era segredo para ninguém que ele sequer cozinhava para si mesmo, preferindo permanecer sem comer caso não houvesse serviço de entrega disponível quando estivesse com fome. Não sabia se esse era o caso, mas...

Balançou a cabeça discretamente, como se estivesse tentando afastar os pensamentos. Não devia estar pensando nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupar-se lhe parecia uma reação tão natural que chegava a ser quase instintiva. Se era um instinto, lutar contra isso não daria em grande coisa, ainda mais quando sua mente começava a aceitar o fato de que a preocupação não significava lá muita coisa. Caso encarasse aquilo como uma espécie de retribuição quanto ao cuidado com que ele vinha lhe tratando ultimamente, isso não seria malvisto, porém sua consciência sabia que se tratava de um embuste.

Definitivamente uma bebida viria a calhar, caso não estivesse tomando remédios.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o relógio. Kai havia dito que poderiam ir embora mais cedo que o habitual e pelo que vira não iriam demorar muito. A expressão de todos denotava contentamento embora estivessem concentrados nos compromissos do dia. A exceção naturalmente era Aoi, mas seus motivos eram bastante compreensíveis. Seu semblante não era de desagrado, parecia mais ser alívio. Aparentemente a ideia de trabalhar sem a possibilidade de cobranças maiores que as direcionadas a si mesmo lhe pareciam mais promissoras.

Desejar um momento solitário definitivamente não era do feitio do moreno. Pelo contrário, ele parecia precisar de pessoas e de vínculos embora parecesse ser frio. Sendo assim, a situação com certeza não era das melhores.

Não demorou para que ouvisse a voz de Kai anunciando aquele pretenso fim de expediente. E foi pensando nisso que acabou tomando uma decisão. Saiu junto com os outros, mas ao chegar perto da porta de saída, descobriu que seus planos poderiam não tomar o mesmo rumo. Não dependeria de si.

ooOOoo

Algumas palavras e um breve olhar foi o suficiente para Aoi constatar que o expediente terminara oficialmente. Uma dispensa para os outros, mas não para si. Talvez essa fosse a melhor decisão a tomar: desse modo evitara olhares tortos e perguntas incômodas de quem certamente ficaria incomodado de a agenda sofrer um novo atraso. Tudo bem, estar sozinho não era lá garantia de muita coisa, porém pelo menos significava um pouco de paz para voltar a encarar a tela do seu notebook e seu trabalho que lhe exigia alguma atenção.

Da porta fechada da sala, olhou rapidamente o que estava a sua volta e seu olhar pousou sobre um dos sofás. O lugar onde Uruha estava sentado e acabou sorrindo novamente pela lembrança do rapaz loiro. Um riso que não ousou durar em seus lábios diante da lembrança de seus atos, mesmo que a situação estivesse melhor. Estava triste por não conseguir agir ou pensar em algo que pudesse acabar com o muro de havia ficado entre eles. O pior é que daria tudo para ter uma chance real de consertar as coisas. Depois disso seria capaz de jurar não desejar mais nada.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, para afastar os pensamentos. Estava claro que isso não ia acontecer, pelo menos não tão logo, portanto era melhor se conformar e se concentrar naquilo que exigia atenção imediata e tão logo voltou a olhar para a tela do laptop, a voz grave soou baixa, mas suficiente para ser ouvida.

— Aoi-san?

— Kou-chan? – não conseguiu evitar o uso do apelido em contraste ao nome formal pelo qual fora chamado — Pensei que tivesse ido com os outros.

— Eu ia, mas achei que isso aqui seria útil a você. – respondeu o loiro, aproximando-se da mesa e deixando um copo de papel sobre a superfície: café. Com certeza seria muito útil — Bom, isso aqui também. – emendou, colocando embrulho de papel que imediatamente reconheceu como sendo da cafeteria da PSC. Ele havia lhe comprado comida? — Não é muito, mas talvez ajude.

— Não precisava ter se preocupado... _Arigatou_, Kouyou.

— Não é nada de mais. – ele respondeu, parecendo incomodado com o agradecimento e Yuu soube disso porque seus gestos o denunciavam — Apenas sei que hoje pode ser um dia muito longo para você.

— Ah, com certeza vai ser um dia longo. Um tanto complicado também.

— Muito atrasado? – Uruha perguntou, sentando-se na outra cadeira, referindo-se ao trabalho.

— Em relação ao que já deveria estar pronto em circunstâncias normais, sim. Há dias não consigo lidar bem com isso em casa e não acho que os outros ficariam felizes com a ideia de alterar a agenda mais uma vez. Foi por isso que eu decidi fazer uma tentativa e trabalhar aqui. Sem contar que provavelmente meus vizinhos não deviam estar muito satisfeitos com meu barulho. O meu processo de trabalho não é lá muito fácil para eles.

— Definitivamente não ficariam nada felizes. – o loiro completou, permitindo-se rir um pouco e Yuu o acompanhou no gesto, tentando aproveitar aquela proximidade, mas foi interrompido ao vê-lo levantar. — É melhor eu ir embora ou vou acabar te atrasando ainda mais.

— Você não atrapalha, estou atrasado por minha própria culpa. E obrigado pelo café e pela comida, foi muita gentileza sua.

— Não tem de que. – ouviu-o responder, caminhando em passos lentos até a porta, abrindo-a novamente e parando talvez para dizer "tchau", mas aparentemente recuando em seu gesto. — Yuu, por acaso tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? Quer dizer, posso te ajudar de alguma forma?

A proposta pegou o moreno de surpresa. Era um gesto muito maior do que poderia esperar.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Kou. – disse, esforçando-se para não deixar sua voz oscilar por alguma expectativa ou algo que pudesse ofendê-lo — Isso aqui é responsabilidade minha. Você ainda está se recuperando e deveria aproveitar esse tempo para descansar.

— Com exceção de dois ou três remédios que ainda preciso tomar e da proibição de bebida e cigarro, estou bem e posso trabalhar. Fiquei tempo demais fora, e até onde me for permitido ajudar em algo, eu gostaria de fazer.

Yuu não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios, mas controlou-se para não dar uma impressão errada a Kouyou. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era desperdiçar aquela chance que outrora lhe parecera tão distante. Era arriscado, mas não queria deixar que aquilo passasse sem ao menos tentar.

— Eu ficaria feliz em ter a sua ajuda.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Um primeiro passo**_

Qualquer um poderia pensar que sua decisão era no mínimo estranha. Na verdade Uruha pensava o mesmo a esse respeito, mas a verdade era que até aquele momento não se arrependia. Seu gesto de ter ido à cafeteria e se preocupar em levar algo para Aoi não fora interpretado como algo a mais que uma simples gentileza. Seu oferecimento de ajuda, como um gesto de companheirismo. Parecia seguro então não havia do que se queixar, além do que, sentia-se útil em poder colaborar.

Não que fosse culpa sua, mas sentia-se responsável por aquele acúmulo de trabalho que pesava sobre os ombros do moreno. O primeiro atraso na agenda ocorrera por sua causa, portanto de alguma forma aquilo tinha a ver consigo. Colaborar poderia ser uma forma de remediar o problema, embora aquela proximidade não fosse recomendada depois de tudo. De qualquer modo, estava tratando aquilo como um compromisso profissional e não esperava que houvesse nada além disso, sequer conversas pessoais. Era mais seguro assim.

O café e o lanche que levara para Aoi tivera utilidade. O moreno parecia concentrado no trabalho, então não ter de interromper tudo para pensar em arranjar algo para comer era bom. Seu oferecimento de ajuda também não estava sendo algo meramente decorativo. Sentia que sua presença ali tinha serventia, especialmente porque o moreno lhe ouvia com atenção e pesava todas as possibilidades sugeridas. O trabalho parecia estar fluindo bem, portanto aquele tempo estava sendo bem aproveitado. Sendo assim, poderia se dar ao luxo de estar satisfeito. Talvez fosse o sinal de que as coisas estavam realmente se encaixando justamente naquele ponto que era crucial.

Talvez estivesse se esforçando tanto para esquecer que nem via o tempo passar. Só teve a percepção de algo assim quando a voz grave do outro soou com algo a esse respeito, com aquele tom de alegria e de alívio em constatar que o trabalho estava praticamente posto em dia, e ao olhar para a janela descobriu que estava quase anoitecendo. Esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente cansado. Talvez ainda estivesse desacostumado a um ritmo mais intenso depois de tanto repouso e tanto tempo sendo poupado.

— Nem vi o tempo passar. – respondeu o loiro de uma forma quase impessoal diante da empolgação do outro. — Quanto falta?

— Não falta mais nada, está tudo pronto.

— Trabalhamos tanto assim? – perguntou, surpreendendo-se ao olhar para o próprio relógio. — Perdeu a sua tarde de folga, Aoi.

— Eu não teria tarde de folga de qualquer maneira. Você perdeu a sua também, logo você que deveria descansar, mas ficou aqui me ajudando. Justo eu... – disse, formando nos lábios fartos um sorriso triste — Você merecia descontrair um pouco, aproveitar a noite de folga. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

O loiro estranhou a pergunta. Ouvira mesmo aquilo? Era um convite real? Talvez até houvesse deixado este estranhamento muito expresso em seu rosto a despeito da discrição com a qual tentava agir normalmente, pois logo aquele oferecimento teve um emendo tímido, feito com uma hesitação que não exatamente parecia combinar com Yuu.

— Ficamos muito tempo aqui e eu não te vi comer nada. Nós... Podemos jantar, mas só se você se sentir a vontade. Não quero forçar a minha companhia. Já me aguentou demais por hoje.

Aquele convite e aquela hesitação presente na voz dele soou desconfortável aos ouvidos de Uruha em um primeiro momento. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que o moreno pretendia e também não parecia lá muito disposto a pagar para ver. Depois de tudo, hesitar não seria uma surpresa para ambos, uma negativa sua também seria mais do que uma reação lógica e esperada.

— Eu... Talvez não seja conveniente. As minhas noites estão sendo bem curtas por causa dos remédios.

A desculpa do remédio era clichê, quase esfarrapada, mas um belo trunfo para evitar certas coisas. Uruha pretendia encerrar aquela questão por ali mesmo. Já tinham ido longe demais e não queria ignorar aquela vozinha em sua mente que tentava ser algo parecido com juízo, mas ficou sentido quando viu algo parecido com decepção nos olhos negros de Yuu e foi interrompido com um esboço de pedido de desculpas, uma tentativa desesperada de apagar uma impressão errada.

— Eu fui atrevido, me desculpa. Não quero te forçar a nada e...

Simplesmente não conseguiu sustentar a negativa que lhe parecia o único caminho aceitável diante de tudo.

— ...Mas eu acho que uma refeição mais rápida pode ser melhor. Pode ser?

ooOOoo

Aoi mal conseguia acreditar naquilo. Uruha tinha mesmo aceitado o convite? Provavelmente o fato de estar indo juntos para uma lanchonete quisesse dizer que sim.

Essa resposta contrariava todas as possibilidades mais concretas que pesara. O convite para sair estava em seus pensamentos há muito tempo, mas nunca tinha um bom pretexto adequado, ainda sem contar o fato de que sua consciência não parecia permitir tamanha ousadia.

Se Kouyou se mantinha na defensiva até mesmo com a ideia de sair com todos juntos, o resultado de uma oferta daquelas só poderia ser um. Ele só havia começado a se abrir para os outros há pouco tempo, em um processo que prometia ainda ser muito lento e frágil e não queria estragar aquilo que os quatro desejavam tanto. Porém, a preocupação e a disposição dele em se oferecer para ajudar em um trabalho que sequer era seu acabaram gerando aquele pretexto que tanto buscou. Sem que pudesse pesar direito as consequências ou um modo de fazer aquilo da forma certa, as palavras tomaram tom em sua voz e tiveram como resposta inicial aquilo que tinha tudo para ser o mais provável.

Kouyou havia hesitado claramente, antes que começasse a dizer qualquer coisa. O receio nos olhos dele era quase palpável. Talvez estranhando, talvez com medo. Qualquer uma daquelas reações seria muito natural e diante da negativa iminente tentou evitar o que poderia ser um desastre maior, se desculpando pelo convite e pela ousadia em querer mais do que obtivera, algo que certamente já era muito superior ao que merecia... Mas ele dissera sim.

Yuu sabia que Kouyou havia hesitado, sabia que a resposta seria o "não", que aquela negativa estava na ponta da língua, mas que algo o fizera mudar de ideia. Não sabia dizer o que era e muito provavelmente nem mesmo o próprio loiro. Sabia apenas que era um voto de confiança do qual desejava honrar a todo custo.

O local? Uma Starbucks. Escolha de Kouyou, em nome da rapidez e praticidade. Talvez não fosse o melhor lugar para uma provável conversa particular, mas não lhe cabia escolha. Tinha medo de estragar tudo logo de antemão, antes mesmo de terem a oportunidade de dizer algo.

Estavam agora dentro do carro a caminho do lugar escolhido. Teve alguma dificuldade em convencer Kouyou a aceitar aquela carona, visto que o loiro não dirigia desde o acidente. Seria tolice deixa-lo pegar um táxi se estavam saindo na mesma hora e indo para o mesmo lugar, mas claro que Yuu nunca diria nada sobre a resistência dele. Sentia que Uruha não queria ser dependente de nada nem de ninguém e que aquela carona era algo a ser evitado. Por mais que soasse cruel, nunca poderia discordar a respeito de sua parcela de culpa nisso.

— E então, Kouyou? Como você está? – perguntou, e tendo como resposta silenciosa do loiro a expressão de quem não estava entendendo a pergunta. Desse modo, repetiu a pergunta, corrigindo-se. — O seu tratamento, como está indo?

— Está tudo bem. – ele respondeu, fechando os olhos brevemente como se estivesse se sentindo desconfortável e não foi preciso muito para que o moreno se assustasse.

— O que foi, está sentindo dor?

— Não é nada demais, só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— Você não deveria ter ficado comigo, Kou-chan. Deveria ter descansado, _gomen nee._

— Não tem nada a ver com o trabalho. Isso é do acidente. – respondeu, comentando por alto algo que pareceu ter saído sem que pensasse.

— Do acidente? – Aoi sentiu seu tom de voz mudar com a preocupação. — Já conversou com o médico sobre isso?

— _Hai_, já estão cientes disso. Já estou medicado então não tenho muito o que fazer a esse respeito pelo menos por hora. Não é preciso se preocupar.

A voz de Uruha soou como um veredito então Aoi julgou por bem não fazer mais perguntas a esse respeito. Decidiu concentrar-se novamente no trânsito a sua frente, mas não pode impedir que seus olhos perscrutassem o estado do loiro vez ou outra, quando o julgava distraído demais para notar sua pequena vigília. Por isso notou com alarme quando o loiro fechou os olhos e começou a massagear as têmporas e ficou nervoso quando o ouviu gemer. Aquilo estava piorando.

— Vou levar você pro Dr. Mizue. – disse, preocupado enquanto procurava um lugar para estacionar — Você tem o telefone dele?

Aoi buscou o celular do loiro guardado na bolsa e acessou a agenda de contatos em busca do desejado número. Ao encontra-lo, discou rapidamente e explicou ao caso, perguntando a ele o que fazer. Observou o transito e desrespeitando uma ou duas normas de trânsito, tomou a pista inversa em direção a clínica. E sem demora era mais uma pessoa a espera de um paciente que se consultava ali.

A sala de espera era relativamente confortável, mas não era o suficiente para que se acalmasse. Não sabia dessas dores de cabeça de Uruha. Tudo bem que estivessem próximos e com isso pudesse notar várias coisas apenas observando já que Kouyou não permitia grandes aproximações. Foi desse modo afinal que lembrava do médico que estava fazendo o acompanhamento do loiro após o acidente, mas ele nunca demonstrara aquele desconforto. Pelo menos não na sua frente.

— Shiroyama-san? – uma enfermeira lhe chamou, tendo como resposta um gesto ansioso. Ela pediu que lhe seguisse e o pedido não foi ignorado. Logo que a acompanhou pelos corredores, entrou em um dos quartos e encontrou o loiro em uma das camas, os olhos pequeninos como se aos poucos estivesse ficando sonolento, mas ainda tentando se manter acordado. Ao seu lado, um médico que parecia ser Dr. Mizue, com o qual pedira instruções ao telefone. Aoi tentou ler a expressão do doutor, saber o que se passava, se tinha alguma notícia ruim, mas não conseguiu.

A passagem dele foi rápida demais para que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, porém se conformou com as explicações que o ouvia dando a Kouyou: não havia coágulo no cérebro ou evidências físicas que sustentassem os sintomas e que a alternativa mais certa poderia ser estresse pós-traumático ou ansiedade. Nada, além disso, foi pronunciado em sua frente, mas guardou as dúvidas para si mesmo, sabendo que poderia recorrer ao outro mais tarde. Preferia ficar atento ao loiro pelo menos por hora.

— Desculpe, Aoi-san. Era para ser um café, mas acho que não posso te oferecer soro.

— Podemos deixar para outro dia. – respondeu o moreno, sorrindo suavemente e gostando do bom humor de Kouyou. Era algo que não vislumbrava há muito tempo. — Por que nunca falou sobre isso?

— Não era importante. Não costumava incomodar tanto.

— Como está se sentindo agora?

— Está tudo bem. Um pouco de sono, apenas. Acho que vão demorar um pouco pra me deixarem ir embora. Esse soro não vai acabar tão cedo. Acho que você pode ir já que o café não vai rolar.

— Não estou pretendendo ir embora, Kou. Pelo menos enquanto você estiver em um hospital.

— Estar em um hospital não é nenhuma novidade pra mim. E acho que Kai não vai gostar muito de você chegando atrasado e caindo de sono amanhã.

— Eu posso chegar lá caindo de sono numa boa visto que você me ajudou a terminar o trabalho. E mesmo que não seja uma novidade, não acho que ficar sozinho em um hospital seja uma coisa boa. – respondeu, parando por um instante e se dando conta de que talvez sua presença não fosse desejada depois de tudo — Olha, se quiser eu posso telefonar pra alguém que prefira e ela venha ficar com você.

— Não quero incomodar ninguém, Yuu.

— O problema sou eu? – perguntou logo se arrependendo daquilo. Uma intromissão imperdoável, uma pergunta idiota e do qual a resposta era óbvia.

— Talvez seja. – respondeu, parecendo hesitar, mas ainda assim estranhamente calmo e mantendo a cabeça baixa — Sei que depois de tudo você espera que a minha resposta seja sim. Já aconteceu muita coisa nesses últimos meses e francamente não quero que aconteça mais.

— Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu não queria invadir o seu espaço ou te ofender.

— Não está me ofendendo, Aoi. Eu só... Não posso, ok? _Gomensai. _

— Será que um dia nós... Podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes?

— Não sei. Não havia um "antes" não é? Não éramos de falar muito. Só trabalhávamos juntos, conversávamos sobre música e não muito mais que isso.

— Eu gostaria que houvesse sido mais, Kouyou. Eu ficaria feliz se pudéssemos ir além disso algum dia. Será que podemos?

— Não sei, Yuu. É cedo demais para pensar nisso.

O moreno sorriu tristemente, sabendo do que Uruha estava falando. Não esperava nenhuma resposta além dessa, mas ainda tinha uma última pergunta a fazer. Esperava desta pelo menos uma resposta positiva.

— Será que pelo menos eu posso te levar pra casa quando o soro acabar?

ooOOoo

Noite.

Kouyou entrou em seu prédio, com passos rápidos e sem olhar para trás. Cumprimentou o porteiro e pegou o elevador. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, entrou e jogou-se no sofá da sala tão logo trancou novamente a porta. Sentia-se cansado e confuso, precisando de descanso para corpo e mente. Precisava de um banho para tirar o cheiro de hospital e relaxar, mas pouco sentia disposição de se mover mais que o estritamente necessário. A dor de cabeça e o remédio lhe deixaram com sensação de letargia e sabia bem que não adiantava fazer muito mais que esperar o efeito passar. Já tinha experiência suficiente neste tipo de coisa para não se alarmar com pouca coisa.

Não tinha pressa para vencer a letargia. Tinha muito que pensar e não estava muito a fim de fazer isso. Yuu estava novamente em sua cabeça. Ele conseguira e o loiro não estava contente.

Não sabia o que Aoi estava tentando fazer. Ele parecia estar tentando se aproximar e Kouyou não sabia se queria essa aproximação. Parecia algo mais embalado por sentimento de culpa. Não gostaria que ele se aproximasse. Não queria ser amigo de Yuu, pois sabia que isso lhe faria sofrer, pelo menos por um momento. Ainda não superara todos aqueles acontecimentos e não sabia quando estaria preparado para isso, mas não queria magoá-lo desnecessariamente, ainda que ele merecesse.

Sabia que tinha um coração mole, que deveria ser mais rude, porém não conseguia. Ser rude em um momento daqueles seria como tripudiar e Yuu parecia sincero naqueles oferecimentos, embora não soubesse pelo que o moreno estava sendo movido. Aquilo já parecia estar indo longe demais para ser sentimento de culpa embora fosse o mais lógico de crer.

Não sabia o que era: apenas que tinha de colocar um ponto final no assunto. Kouyou sabia que ainda não tinha condições de ignorar tudo o que havia acontecido. Aqueles meses de desprezo ainda lhe doíam por mais que não demonstrasse e agora aquela delicadeza parecia vir totalmente fora de hora. Preferia que ele se mantivesse afastado, mas já havia dado para perceber que não seria desse jeito.

Talvez isso fosse sua própria culpa, afinal quem havia voltado a PSC para ajuda-lo no trabalho? Naquele momento sentia-se com alguma espécie de dívida, mas agora parecia ser completamente desnecessário.

"_Olha só a merda que você fez, Kouyou..."_ pensou, culpando-se pelos problemas dos últimos tempos, dando um soco na almofada macia daquele sofá com uma raiva que não sabia bem se deveria acalentar, mas que sendo por si mesmo decidiu dar o crédito. Quase sempre era culpado e merecia mesmo aquelas recriminações.

Respirou fundo, decidindo ir para o chuveiro e finalmente tentar dormir. Não gostaria de chegar atrasado ao trabalho e dar margem para novas especulações. Não precisava de mais nada desse tipo.

ooOOoo

Dia seguinte. Manhã.

Aoi estava trancando a porta de seu apartamento, pronto para mais um dia de trabalho. Embora estivesse com sono, era grato por ter tido tempo para algum descanso e também pelo fato de não ter de levar uma bronca de Kai quando chegasse a PSC. Todo o trabalho estava devidamente pronto graças à ajuda de Kouyou.

Kouyou... Estava preocupado com ele. O loiro parecia razoavelmente bem quando o deixara na porta do prédio, mas depois não tivera notícias. Talvez devesse ter telefonado para ele... Talvez ainda desse tempo de telefonar, porém estava receoso sobre como o mais novo interpretaria esse gesto. Uruha havia se mostrado claramente desconfortável e sincero a esse respeito.

Suspirou, exasperado ao se lembrar das palavras do outro. Sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo ferido tanto ao agir daquela forma, mas tentou apagar isso. Não podia medir seus gestos através da culpa ou Uruha nunca iria acreditar que havia algo de verdadeiro no que queria lhe mostrar. Precisava ser mais contido e ir mais devagar. Dar um tempo para que Kouyou se acostumasse à ideia e não o rejeitasse, pois agora Aoi sabia que não poderia parar por ali...

Mas isso não o impediria de telefonar para ele, impediria?

O medo de uma resposta não foi forte o bastante para impedi-lo. Sem demora, pegou o celular e localizou o contato do loiro na agenda. Sem pensar muito efetuou a discagem e aguardou a voz grave soar do outro lado, sem imaginar que estava tão ansioso.

— _Moshi moshi?_

— Bom dia, Kou-chan. Aqui é o Aoi. Eu liguei porque estava preocupado com você. Como você passou a noite?

— _Foi tudo bem, Aoi-san. Não há motivos para se preocupar._

— Bom, você já está saindo para a PSC? Se quiser eu posso lhe dar uma carona e...

— _Lamento, Aoi. O táxi que chamei acabou de chegar, mas obrigado por oferecer._

— Certo, tudo bem então. Nos vemos na PSCentão, ok?

— _Hai. Até lá então._

Desligaram o telefone. Kouyou encerrou a ligação primeiro, sem que isso indicasse falta de educação, mas Yuu não estava preparado para deixar de escutar a voz do outro. Ainda manteve o aparelho mudo no ouvido, como se ainda esperasse por uma última oportunidade de escutá-lo, como se ainda houvesse a chance de que ele mudasse de ideia e aceitasse a sua carona. Porém a voz não veio, então o moreno teve de se amaldiçoar por aquele gesto infantil e típico de gente apaixonada.

"Gente apaixonada..." então estava mesmo apaixonado por Uruha?

Não sabia dizer. Aoi ainda não ousava dar um nome ao que sentia. Sabia apenas o que não era: não era culpa, não era uma amizade que se nutrisse por um companheiro de banda ou um colega de trabalho. Não era algo do qual conseguisse colocar de lado.

Era paixão? Amor? Não sabia. Não de má vontade, mas simplesmente por nunca ter sentido nada parecido com isso. Tudo bem que não seria a primeira vez que se envolvia com alguém, mas nunca movido por algo tão intenso. Talvez aquilo fosse realmente amor.

Se fosse amor, estava perdido. Irremediavelmente perdido.


	5. Chapter 5

**EQUILÍBRIO**

_**Capítulo 5. Um nome**_

Pagando o táxi que tomara, Kouyou desceu do carro na porta da PSC. Antes de entrar deu uma olhada rápida ao seu redor, notando a pressa das pessoas naquela manhã nublada. Uma rotina de praxe em Tóquio independente do clima.

Olhou para o relógio, percebendo que havia chegado vinte e cinco minutos adiantado: uma pontualidade rara em se tratando de si mesmo, mas era fato que precisava sair e fazer algo de produtivo ainda que o trabalho neste dia fosse puramente burocrático, daquele tipo que Kai não se incomodaria em lhe dar um dia de folga. Fora isso mesmo que ele tinha feito por telefone ainda na noite anterior ao saber que estivera de volta ao hospital, mas o loiro disse que estava tudo bem e compareceria a reunião.

Deixando as divagações de lado entrou no prédio e indo direto para a cafeteria, comprar alguma bebida com a qual pudesse tomar o próximo remédio, receitado pelo médico para ajudar a controlar aquelas crises de enxaqueca. Não estava a fim de voltar ao hospital nem tão cedo e nem que os outros ficassem sabendo de tudo aquilo então por mais que seu impulso às vezes fosse o de deixar tudo de lado, precisava se cuidar.

Pegou o elevador e chegou até a sala sem demora, encontrando Yutaka lendo alguns papéis. Cumprimentou-o recebendo em troca um sorriso suave e um olhar preocupado que o fez sentir-se aquecido por pelo menos algum tempo.

— Como você está, Kou-chan?

— Está tudo bem. Tudo tranquilo.

— Me admira você chegando tão pontualmente assim, isso é realmente muito raro. – comentou, recebendo de Kouyou uma careta como resposta — Não te disse que poderia ficar em casa hoje?

— Eu não estava a fim, Kai-kun. Prefiro fazer alguma coisa de útil.

— Alguma coisa de útil? Por Kami, Kou. Isso aqui é pura burocracia. Takanori e eu poderíamos cuidar disso aqui sozinhos...

— Poderiam cuidar sozinhos, mas sempre chamam todo mundo, não é? – riu, vendo o outro rir também, como se houvesse tirado do baterista um segredo importante. — Não me faz diferença. Já fiquei muito tempo parado pra ter mais dias de folga que isso.

— Yuu estava bem preocupado com você ontem. Deu um relatório quase completo do que o médico disse.

Deu de ombros com aquele comentário de Kai. Desnecessário lhe dar alguma resposta além da concordância. Sabia que Yuu estava genuinamente preocupado e não gostava daquilo. Em outra época poderia ter ficado feliz por ser alvo de alguma atenção por parte dele, mas agora não se contentava mais com migalhas. Havia passado por poucas e boas e aprendera a lição.

— É sério, Kou. Você ajudou o Yuu ontem, trabalhou bastante. Se precisa descansar ou quer fazer alguma coisa, não tem de ficar aqui.

— O Yuu foi tão alarmista assim? Não estou morrendo, eu juro. Tá tudo ok. A única coisa que me recomendaram foi tomar um remédio a mais. Está tudo certo.

Kai não lhe respondeu. Apenas sorriu, como se concordasse, mas se reservava a tirar suas próprias conclusões e o loiro gostou de sua postura. O baterista tinha sido o único a ficar do seu lado quando a crise começou e desde aqueles dias parecia lhe observar com mais atenção, comportando-se como se fosse seu irmão mais velho. Pelo menos algo havia restado.

Tomou o comprimido receitado, sentindo o gosto amargo, mas sem se incomodar muito, pois a bebida doce lhe trouxera sensações melhores. Concentrou-se em dar alguma atenção ao que Kai estava analisando, mas com certeza não era nada muito interessante. Deixou para pensar mais no trabalho quando os outros estivessem ali e isso não demorou a acontecer. Logo os demais chegaram, inclusive Yuu que abriu um sorriso e fitou-lhe com alguma intensidade, perguntando como ele estava se sentindo, como se não houvesse perguntado o mesmo na última vez em que se falaram. Claro que Kouyou não fez essa observação, apenas respondeu com um gesto silencioso e se concentrando em Kai, que agora junto com o manager começaria a falar, falar e falar até ter vontade de morrer diante de tanta burocracia.

ooOOoo

Yuu estava completamente absorto. Não no que deveria, claro, mas como tinha no rosto uma expressão concentrada não se importou muito. Era apenas burocracia, mas do qual era bom se manter informado para que pudessem manter uma relação também de profissionalismo e cooperação mútua. Estava também aliviado por não ter mais o compromisso com os arranjos das letras de Ruki, pois isso já havia sido resolvido. No mais, estava mais interessado na presença de Kouyou e na oportunidade de poder observá-lo.

O loiro parecia melhor, sem dúvida. Algumas olheiras, mas nada muito alarmante se pensasse que aquele episódio do dia anterior não fora o primeiro. Imaginou se por acaso Uruha também não tinha problemas para dormir. Não seria surpresa se por acaso tivesse. De qualquer modo, ele parecia realmente tentar se concentrar no que estava acontecendo ali. O guitarrista sempre agira com muito profissionalismo a despeito de às vezes não parecer prestar atenção no que estava a sua volta. Admirava muito esse esforço.

E foi neste ritmo que transcorreu a reunião durante toda a manhã. Por alguma sorte ou piedade Kai tentou encurtar os assuntos ao máximo que pode e fazer com que aquilo só durasse a manhã. Talvez cansado do assunto ou também preocupado com Uruha. Era possível notar que o baterista também volta e meia observava Kouyou como se procurasse evidências de dor ou mal estar. Não se surpreenderia se fosse isso, afinal talvez estivesse nervoso demais quando telefonou para Yutaka avisando do acontecido. Esperava não ter causado algum alarme exagerado por parte dos demais. Francamente julgava que não, já que agora sabia o quanto o loiro disfarçava bem seus desconfortos.

Quando a reunião terminou foi impossível não imitar os demais e não acompanha-los na expressão de alívio por aquilo terminar mais cedo. Como todos tinham planos para o dia, não demoraram a arrumarem suas coisas e apressar a saída para o quanto antes inclusive Kouyou. Esse pretenso ânimo encurtava o tempo que Yuu tinha para se aproximar e fazer o convite que tinha em mente desde o momento em que saíra de seu apartamento então julgou que não tinha mais muito tempo a perder.

Aproximou-se dele, respirando fundo e criando coragem, tentando formular as palavras em sua mente, mas descobrindo que poderia gaguejar até mesmo em pensamento.

— Kou-chan, você está com fome?

— Um pouco, não muito.

— Quer almoçar? Eu conheço um lugar legal aqui perto, acho que você gostaria.

A expressão no rosto de Kouyou permaneceu impassível com o convite, que por alguma surpresa foi mais seguro ao soar de sua voz que o do café feito no dia anterior. Talvez por Yuu julgar que estavam pouco mais próximos desde aquele dia. Porém o mais novo não parecia tão receptivo quanto estava no dia anterior. O "não" sequer precisou se formar na voz dele para que soubesse disso. Uma recusa educada – era difícil imaginar Kouyou sendo mal educado com alguém – mas ainda assim uma recusa.

— Cedo demais, Yuu. – disse Ruki, aproximando-se logo após ver o loiro saindo da sala.

— Do que está falando, Takanori?

— Você sabe muito bem do que. – ele respondeu, muito sério. O moreno demorou um pouco a se lembrar do que lhe confessara há alguns dias na cafeteria da PSC, sobre desejar voltar atrás e ter agido de outra forma depois daquele live. — Ele não vai abrir a guarda tão cedo. Ele se machucou demais e não vai aceitar tão rápido. Não aceitou nem a nós ainda, quanto mais a você.

— Eu não esperava mesmo que aceitasse algo tão depressa... Só que eu não consigo deixar de tentar me aproximar dele.

— Está gostando mesmo de Kouyou? Pensa bem, Yuu. Você era um heterossexual convicto até ontem...

— Eu não sei explicar, Ruki. Nem sei mais se sou tão convicto quanto eu mesmo pensava. Nunca senti algo assim por ninguém, só por ele. – respondeu, zangado consigo mesmo pela imprecisão. — Não sei o que é. Nunca consegui dar um nome pra isso. Só sei que quero me aproximar, conversar. Às vezes me pego olhando pra ele... Não sei. Eu realmente não sei o que é isso.

Olhou para o vocalista, esperando por alguma possível resposta que não veio. Pelo menos não de forma audível. Porém o olhar de Takanori, que lhe fitava com um misto de fascínio e compreensão indicava um veredito concreto:

Yuu estava apaixonado e completamente fodido.

ooOOoo

Kouyou não demorou a sair da PSC. Passos rápidos o levaram para a saída do prédio sem que pudesse notar. Estava absorto demais nos últimos acontecimentos para pensar em algo muito coerente.

"O que ele está tentando fazer?" era a pergunta que passava por sua cabeça no momento. Embora toda a situação lhe parecesse bastante clara, sentia-se confuso a respeito de como deveria lidar com aquela situação. A recusa era a resposta correta, coerente e segura tendo em vista tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos, mas às vezes sentia-se como se pouco importasse aquela segurança que buscava.

A sensação durava pouco, porém era o bastante para lhe tirar o sossego por pelo menos alguns minutos.

Sem pretender demorar muito resolveu sair da frente do prédio sem querer que algum deles o visse e oferecesse carona. Inicialmente seu problema era Yuu, mas também não desejava ter de responder perguntas incômodas, pelo menos não naquele dia. Apenas andou um pouco, dobrou algumas esquinas e parou somente quando sentiu que estava longe o bastante. Pediu um táxi usando o celular, sentindo-se mal consigo mesmo por ainda estar tão dependente, mas ponderando as circunstâncias, dizendo a si mesmo que ainda não era a hora de voltar para o volante mesmo já tendo o problema do carro resolvido junto a seguradora e lhe faltasse apenas a vontade, ou a falta de medo.

De volta ao apartamento, simplesmente deitou-se na cama ignorando que estivesse na hora do almoço. A fome não era algo tão incômodo pelo menos por hora. Queria apenas poder pensar em outra coisa, em se distrair de alguma forma daquele desconforto crescente a respeito de Yuu, de todas aquelas dúvidas voltando à sua mente quando tudo parecia certo e resolvido.

— Ele só está se sentindo culpado, por isso está querendo se aproximar. É só culpa, Kouyou. Só isso. – disse em voz baixa para si mesmo como se quisesse memorizar as palavras, fazendo com que assumissem a forma de um daqueles mantras de autodepreciação tão acalentados nos últimos tempos. Tudo para que perdesse qualquer esperança de algo mudar.

Às vezes ainda queria que Yuu lhe olhasse. Queria aceitar um convite ou dois. Queria sorrir e dizer algo mais simpático. Estar mais leve e relaxado. Desejos muito distantes de sua realidade atual. Sabia que precisava esquecer daquilo e continuar levando enquanto fosse suportável e finalmente decidir o que fazer. Afinal a ideia de sair da banda continuava passando por sua cabeça embora cada vez mais distante. Não queria decidir nada antes de ter reais condições para isso. Não queria nenhum embate jurídico devido a tempo de contrato e também relutava em abandonar algo que demorara tanto tempo para conseguir, embora tivesse certeza absoluta de que sua paz de espírito era mais importante e qualquer coisa diferente disso seria puro orgulho.

Pensou em algo que pudesse fazer para passar o tempo. Nós últimos meses mal vinha tendo ânimo de fazer qualquer coisa embora disfarçasse isso com alguma desenvoltura. Compunha alguns arranjos na guitarra, que jamais levaria para o trabalho, jogava online em seu notebook, assistia duas ou três bobagens na televisão e assim passara praticamente todo o seu tempo de repouso na casa de sua família. Tudo para não ter de responder perguntas incômodas sobre seu desânimo que o levassem a um divã e ao diagnóstico de depressão. Diagnóstico esse que já sabia muito bem que tinha e já tratava. Não estava a fim era de envolver outras pessoas nisso.

Sozinho não tinha o que disfarçar e disfarce era sua mínima motivação para seguir naqueles dias. Sem isso sua vontade era simplesmente de dormir e não acordar, mas pouco poderia fazer a esse respeito. E pelo menos havia uma vantagem naquela fossa depressiva na qual se encontrava: era mais fácil ter inspiração.

Levantou-se da cama, indo para o computador e pegando sua guitarra. Talvez fosse hora de seguir o exemplo de tantos artistas transtornados e transformar aquilo em algo mais produtivo. Não que fosse lhe trazer alguma felicidade, mas ao menos teria a sensação de estar fazendo algo útil. Afinal, quantas obras de arte já não haviam sido produzidas por mentes atormentadas pela rejeição?

ooOOoo

A noite prometia ser um desafio para o guitarrista moreno. Ok, ainda não era noite, apenas um começo de tarde na qual ainda estava reunido com os companheiros de banda. Estavam conversando próximos da garagem, mas sua mente vagueava pensando na insônia que viria em seu encalço, desejosa de lhe tomar suas poucas horas de descanso. Nem sempre suas noites lhe reservavam o sono: em boa parte do tempo os pensamentos que se esforçava para refrear durante o dia resolviam surgir, exigindo sua atenção. Não era como se pudesse negar. Embora lhe atormentasse, refletia de bom grado mesmo as conclusões não sendo as melhores possíveis. O mínimo que poderia fazer talvez fosse atormentar a si mesmo como um preço mínimo por ter feito isso a Uruha.

— Um milagre termos terminado cedo hoje, não? – comentou Ruki, referindo-se a reunião ao qual tinham acabado de sair. — Graças ao nosso querido líder-sama. As próximas reuniões não podem ser assim também?

— Engraçadinho. Só encurtei porque estava preocupado com o Kou. Não espere que eu seja tão piedoso assim nas próximas vezes. Assim que ele melhorar nós voltamos a rotina, baixinho.

— Preocupado com o Kou? – interrompeu Reita, hesitando um pouco no tom de voz — Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

— Ontem ele esteve internado com fortes dores de cabeça. – respondeu Aoi, dando-se conta do olhar pesado do baixista para si, mas tentou não se importar. Talvez fosse melhor ter deixado Kai falar. — O médico pediu pra que ele ficasse em observação por algumas horas para fazer alguns exames e deu alta logo depois.

— Por que não ficamos sabendo disso? – perguntou Akira com um tom zangado, na certa aborrecido por ter sido deixado para trás quando um dos seus maiores interesses no momento era reconquistar a confiança do amigo de infância. — Aliás, por que logo você está contando isso?

— Era eu quem estava com ele quando aconteceu. Eu queria ligar e avisar, mas Kouyou não quis. Gomenasai, Akira.

Não era como se aquele pedido de desculpas tivesse surtido algum efeito. O olhar de Reita para si era desconfiado e ressentido e Aoi não fez nenhum esforço para se desvencilhar dele. Sabia do que se tratava e sabia que merecia.

— Yuu, eu não sei o que você estava fazendo perto dele, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu se você acha que vai...

— Akira, pare com isso onegai. – Kai interrompeu sendo tão firme quanto precisava no seu papel de líder. — Kouyou não nos queria lá e não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, mas o Aoi fez o que pode. Ele me telefonou e me manteve informado sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eu mesmo telefonei para o médico e ele me garantiu que estava tudo bem e não havia motivo para alarme.

— Mas nós tínhamos que estar lá... – resmungou o baixista, inconformado com aquilo.

— Tínhamos. Seria bom se estivéssemos no hospital com ele, mas não podemos nos impor a ele depois de tudo. – disse Ruki, suavemente afagando a mão de Reita.

— De qualquer modo, tem só um dia que isso aconteceu. – insistiu o baixista — Não seria bom que ele ficasse sozinho pelo menos hoje.

— Ele vai recusar qualquer convite nosso pra sair.

— Mas acho que não se recusaria caso nós fossemos até lá. – interrompeu Yuu, tentando trazer alguma solução para o impasse. Não gostou da forma como foi observado por Reita após suas palavras, mas a reação de Ruki e Kai foram bem mais receptivas a sua sugestão. — Ele nos recusa porque acha que não o queremos por perto.

— E se Kouyou acha que não o queremos por perto, nós vamos até ele e resolvemos o assunto. – refletiu o baterista, completando um raciocínio óbvio, porém necessário, abrindo um sorriso animado em seguida. — Não se preocupa Reita. O Kouyou só fica sozinho hoje se ele nos expulsar do apartamento. Vamos lá, pessoal. Vai dar certo.

ooOOoo

Kouyou estava jogado no sofá, sentado de qualquer maneira e desfrutando mais uma vez da programação da TV. Sentia-se um pouco cansado, mas sabia que pelo menos seu cansaço se dera por algo mais produtivo. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo por aquilo: havia conseguido trabalhar em algumas composições, terminando algumas e começando outras. Passara tanto tempo distraído com aquilo que até perdera a noção das horas, sequer havia almoçado. Comera um lanche qualquer apenas para disfarçar a fome porque não sentia a necessidade de algo mais, porém agora talvez tivesse de apelar, embora não estivesse muito a fim de fazê-lo fora do horário dos remédios, onde só comia por ser necessário.

Não sentia fome nos últimos tempos. Não sentia bem os sabores e comer parecia ser apenas um ato mecânico como dos muitos que praticava no dia-a-dia. Perdera o apetite há meses e só comia mesmo quando estava em companhia de outras pessoas. Ganhara peso durante o tempo em que voltara para a casa dos pais pela razão óbvia de que todas as mães sempre acham que seus filhos estão muito magros, mas o prazer em comer lhe parecia ser algo longe demais.

Olhando para a TV acabou desistindo de saber qual era a programação. Sentia-se sem disposição para entender qualquer coisa que passasse ali. Não tinha vontade de se distrair com filmes ou quaisquer bobagens como conseguira fazer enquanto esteve afastado, mas não esquentaria a cabeça com isso. Ao menos desta vez estava cansado e não sofreria com a velha insônia, por mais que faltasse um tempo considerável para a hora de dormir.

Estava distraído com o seu tédio quando o telefone tocou. Era Ruki quem estava telefonando e até já imaginava o assunto. Estava certo a esse respeito: o baixinho estava ligando para perguntar se estava em casa e se já havia jantado, pois queria convidá-lo para alguma coisa. Sua resposta foi a mesma dos últimos tempos: a recusa bem educada de sempre, alegando que estava sonolento e logo ia comer para tomar os remédios. O vocalista parecia ter entendido ao desligar o telefone e com isso livrara-se de mais um problema rotineiro. Muito provavelmente estaria em paz pelo resto do tempo...

...Mas aparentemente as coisas não foram como o planejado. Quando o interfone tocou estranhou sinceramente escutar a voz de Kai lhe pedindo para subir e quando abriu a porta estranhou mais ainda que os outros estivessem atrás dele. Reita, Ruki e Aoi seguiam o líder com sacolas na mão, sorrindo e trocando brincadeiras entre si. Algo sobre Kai ser tão abusado que os obrigava a dar voltas e voltas no mercado carregando sacolas.

Tudo rápido demais para alguém que mal almoçara e sequer pensara em jantar.

— O que...?

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ruki completou a pergunta do loiro — Apenas aquele ditado: se Moisés não vem à montanha, a montanha vai até...

— É Maomé! – gritou algum deles na cozinha, cuja voz não conseguiu identificar.

— Ah, foda-se quem seja! Deu pra entender não deu!?

— Olha a boca suja, Takanori! Aproveita e leva isso daqui com você – Kai entregou duas sacolas ao baixinho que se afastou rindo. — O que esse infeliz está tentando dizer, Kou-chan é que não tem graça e nem sentido reunir o grupo e você não estar lá com a gente. Então se você não vai até nós, não nos resta alternativa a não ser vir até aqui te atazanar, ok? Pensa nisso na próxima vez em que o Ruki telefonar pra te fazer um convite porque do jeito que eles são é bem capaz de colocarem o prédio abaixo. – deu uma piscadinha e se afastou até a cozinha para gritar algo aos rapazes que fez com que todos saíssem praticamente correndo dali.

— O que foi isso?

— Isso significa que o Kai vai fazer o jantar e nos expulsou da cozinha pra evitar alguma chance de desastre. – emendou Reita — Mas claro que ele vai nos convocar na hora de lavar a louça e nos obrigará a duelar até a morte para evitar isso, como sempre. – emendou, com uma careta — Como você está?

— Está tudo bem. – respondeu Kouyou, sem jeito. Não conseguia acreditar ainda no que estava acontecendo, em todo aquele barulho e movimento a sua volta.

— Hey Aoi! Olha isso aqui! – acenou Ruki excitado, fazendo com que se virasse para ver do que o menor estava falando, notando tarde demais que os papéis com suas composições estavam nas mãos dele.

Sentiu um frio no estômago ao se dar conta disso. Não era para terem reparado nisso, muito menos para que suas composições estivessem nas mãos deles, ainda mais nas mãos de Aoi, que estranhamente sorria ao passar os olhos em suas anotações.

— Parece maravilhoso... Como sempre alias, nee Ruki? – Aoi falou distraído, os olhos brilhantes nas linhas musicais, cantarolando o que estava lendo. — Tenho certeza de que você já está imaginando a letra para isso...

— Você me conhece... – Retrucou Ruki, rindo, olhando para o lado e vendo a guitarra preferida do loiro encostada ao sofá. — Estamos pegando sua guitarra emprestada, ok Kou? – avisou o menor, com o jeito abusado de sempre e entregando o instrumento nas mãos de Yuu, que dedilhou as cordas para verificar a afinação, começando a tocar a melodia das anotações. — Toca um pouco mais lento... Isso... Será uma balada linda...! – Kouyou por sua vez não conseguia dizer nada em resposta, então seu silêncio foi tomado como permissão suficiente.

— Porra Uruha, mas por que você nunca mostrou isso pra gente? – O vocalista comentou em voz alta, entusiasmado como uma criança, com os olhos grudados na partitura que segurava enquanto o moreno a executava.

Kouyou por sua vez não conseguia dizer nada em resposta. Permaneceu paralisado e emudecido, nervoso com o que aquilo significava. De qualquer maneira nenhuma palavra seria notada mesmo. Os dois pareciam absortos demais no que tinham encontrado e era isso que temia. Há muito tempo não levava nada seu para passar pela sabatina dos demais. Talvez até tivesse sido chamado de "preguiçoso" e "negligente" durante aqueles dias, mas julgava isso melhor do que seu trabalho ser taxado de "doentio". Ainda se lembrava bem de como haviam se referido a 13STAIRS e não queria ter de passar por aquilo de novo...

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e assustado virou-se rapidamente, encontrando Reita sorrindo ao seu lado. Sem que ele lhe dissesse qualquer coisa deixou-se ser puxado pela mão. E antes que se desse conta já estava sentado no chão jogando videogame, duelando com Reita que soltava dois ou três palavrões quando se empolgava demais no jogo, enquanto os outros colocavam o apartamento abaixo na torcida desenfreada. E quem diria: estava rindo e se divertindo como não fazia há muito tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**EQUILÍBRIO**

_Capítulo 6. Proximidade_

A noite passou rápido demais para Uruha, que ainda jogado na cama tentava se situar naquele "dia seguinte". Ok, não era o _day after _após uma noite de sexo, mas era o "dia seguinte" após algo muito bom ter acontecido e a sensação era quase a mesma. Pelo menos naquele caso. Kouyou sentia-se bem como nunca. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, mais até do que conseguia se lembrar. Desde aquele _live _provavelmente, mas ainda assim não conseguia precisar.

Há quanto tempo não sentia que eles lhe queriam por perto? Há quanto tempo não sentia seu trabalho ser valorizado? Há quanto tempo não sentia o sabor da comida ou tinha uma noite decente?

De qualquer modo talvez não fosse o caso de perder tempo fazendo contabilidades inúteis. Não queria abrir mão daquela sensação nem tão cedo. Acontecera de forma inesperada e talvez fosse melhor aproveitar enquanto pudesse. Poderia acabar... Iria descobrir isso ainda, mas por hora, pretendia ainda desfrutar daquilo tanto quanto fosse possível, mesmo a velha sanidade lhe dizendo para não esperar demais.

Esperar demais quase sempre era a raiz de todos os males, afinal.

Sentindo-se disposto levantou-se da cama. Tomou um banho e começou a se preparar para sair. Ao chegar à sala, juntou as anotações de suas composições em uma pasta. Ruki havia insistido muito em que deveria ter mostrado aquilo para eles antes e agora não conseguiria escapar. Aliás, insistido muito parecia apenas um eufemismo: abusado como sempre, Takanori havia exigido que levasse as composições para a PSC, sem nenhuma chance de questionamento. Dissera que eram boas demais para ficarem guardadas e esquecidas em uma pasta.

Kouyou pretendia obedecer, mas o faria somente com aquelas com as quais estava trabalhando no momento. Havia composto vários outros arranjos, porém levaria somente o que Ruki e Aoi tinham encontrado. Aquele tipo de sabatina sempre fora difícil para si. Sorte sua estarem tão distraídos com aqueles e não terem perguntado se havia algo mais perdido em algum lugar.

Aoi... Quanto a esse nem sabia o que pensar. Ele parecia genuinamente interessado no seu trabalho naquela noite. Às vezes parecia mesmo se importar consigo, mas o loiro ainda não conseguia desassociar aqueles gestos do sentimento de culpa que o mais velho pareceu ter acalentado após o acidente. Se não fosse isso talvez até conseguisse vê-lo com menos reservas. Havia sinceridade naqueles gestos, sabia disso. Havia delicadeza, mas não o sentimento que gostaria. Nunca haveria.

Ainda gostava de Yuu. Não poderia negar, mas estava fazendo o possível para esquecer-se disso. Era difícil agir com a cabeça quando ainda sentia-se com o coração aquecido pela atenção que ele lhe dava. Tentava não demonstrar, mas é claro que sentia. Seu coração continuava tão burro quanto antes, mas tentava fazer com que seu cérebro pudesse compensar esse problema. Já estava levando vantagem agora por as coisas estarem acontecendo daquela forma e não queria estragar tudo.

Fosse como fosse, era hora de sair. Esperava que o dia continuasse sendo tão bom quanto a noite. Precisava que as coisas se encaixassem e esperava que a noite anterior não fosse apenas uma esperança perdida.

ooOOoo

Aoi chegou a PSC com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Ainda se permitia a isso depois da noite anterior. Tudo bem que de acordo com a velha tradição tivesse de lavar a louça após ter perdido para Ruki no jokenpô, mas o fizera de bom grado, sem reclamar. Estava satisfeito por ter participado daquilo e acima de tudo por ter visto talvez o primeiro sorriso genuíno no rosto de Kouyou em muito tempo. Saber que havia participado daquilo e contribuído de alguma forma para que ele estivesse alegre foi um bom atenuante para sua insônia, suficiente para que lhe permitisse uma boa noite de sono.

Quando chegou à produtora encontrou Reita e Uruha conversando em um tom aparentemente animado. Talvez estivessem se provocando por causa do resultado do videogame da noite anterior. Decidiu não interromper a conversa deles, apenas acenando brevemente em um cumprimento. Ruki estava sentado e mexendo em dois ou três papéis enquanto observava-os de longe e também sorrindo, talvez achando engraçada a forma como aqueles dois voltavam a ser crianças quando falavam em games. Talvez também pensando que em breve poderia ter seu companheiro de compras de volta. Se isso acontecesse, poderiam dizer que realmente tudo estaria bem.

— Demorou a chegar, Yuu. – cumprimentou Kai, batendo em seu ombro. — Dormiu tarde é?

— Claro. Tive que dar um jeito nas unhas depois de ter lavado a louça ontem. Sinto que fui enrolado...

— Seu fresco. O resultado do jogo foi justo. Toda Tóquio sabe que você é péssimo em jokenpô. – o baterista riu, lembrando-se da árdua disputa entre os rapazes para escapar ao inevitável — Mas valeu a pena, não valeu?

Aoi observou discretamente os dois conversando a distância. Kouyou rindo de algo que Ruki gritara ao longe debochando de Reita, que por sua vez tentava fazer uma cara séria para o vocalista, mas falhava miseravelmente e cedia ao riso. Sinais de que o dia passaria de forma leve para todos, ainda que o trabalho pudesse cansá-los.

Kouyou estava de volta ao The GazettE e isso lhe deixava muito feliz, mas agora teria a parte mais difícil pela frente, talvez impossível até: fazer com que o loiro pudesse perdoá-lo.

— Valeu, com certeza. O que o Ruki está olhando?

— Os arranjos do Kou-chan. Ele praticamente ameaçou o coitado de morte pra trazer as composições hoje, acredita? Praticamente tomou a pasta da mão dele. Está repetindo há horas que não entende como o Uruha não mostrou nada pra nós. Infelizmente não vamos ter tempo para cuidar disso agora porque estamos perto do próximo live, mas certamente em breve elas estarão na roda para os próximos singles.

— Realmente, estão impecáveis. – concordou o moreno, lembrando brevemente dos acordes que tirara da guitarra com a composição de Kouyou, um sorriso discreto vindo dos lábios ao lembrar-se da forma como se encaixavam belamente. — Ele deve ter trabalhado bastante nisso.

— E é bem capaz de ainda ter mais, sabia? Pelo tempo que Kouyou ficou em repouso não me admira nada que ele possa ter um monte de outros arranjos escondidos por aí.

Aoi suspirou, pensando no que o baterista disse. Muito provavelmente era verdade. No dia em que o vira sozinho na sala de ensaios ele estava tocando algo novo e pelo que se lembrava, não estava em nenhum nos papéis que Ruki encontrou na noite anterior. Era uma pena. Queria ter ouvido aquela melodia inteira.

— Acha que ele vai estar pronto pro live, Kai? Faltam menos de duas semanas...

— Acho que sim, se ficarmos de olho nele. Se ele continuar se alimentado como acho que ele anda, vai ser complicado.

— Do que está falando?

— Não tinha muita coisa nos armários nem na geladeira quando fui fazer o jantar. Sorte que resolvi fazer compras antes. Tudo bem que ele possa apelar para um _delivery_ qualquer, mas ele andou perdendo algum peso desde que teve alta médica. Mas tudo bem, nada que um pouco de incentivo e encheção de saco não resolva. Vai dar certo.

Kai afastou-se, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção e dizer que a hora do recreio tinha acabado e era hora de trabalhar. Faltava menos de quinze dias para o live e o senso perfeccionista de todos sempre superaria a preguiça quando a intenção era dar o melhor aos fãs especialmente para o loiro.

E assim os dias se passaram, sem que fosse possível pensar em outras coisas. O tempo passou a ser dedicado basicamente a ensaios e reuniões de todos os tipos para garantir que tudo saísse bem. Aoi sentia-se exausto ao fim de cada ensaio, mas assim como os outros, mantinha-se atento a Kouyou. Gostou de ver como o loiro havia passado a se alimentar melhor enquanto Kai e os outros se mantinham vigilantes a esse respeito. Gostava de ver a forma como ele sorria com mais frequência e ficou feliz em notar que ele estava se sentindo novamente acolhido. Gostava de vê-lo tocando, compenetrado no que fazia, e de notar que suas guitarras novamente pareciam estar em harmonia. Algo mais que julgava ser mais verdadeiro do que a artificialidade como soavam nos últimos tempos.

Naqueles dias, Aoi também observou o mais novo com mais atenção não somente a sua saúde, mas também sobre a sua ansiedade. Uruha tentava disfarçar, mas sabia que ele vinha ficando ansioso com a proximidade do live. Sabia que havia muita pressão sobre ele por ser a primeira apresentação após o acidente e que a imprensa não parava de especular a seu respeito, espreitando com a obsessão típica de _paparazzi._ Kai e o staff tinham feito o possível para blindá-lo durante o tempo da recuperação, mas em breve isso não seria o suficiente. Embora o loiro passasse a maior parte do tempo tocando e aparentemente concentrado, todos imaginavam a tensão e faziam tudo que estava ao alcance para manter o ambiente calmo e descontraído. Por sorte estava dando certo.

A única coisa que não estava certo era justamente o que tanto desejava. Yuu tinha receio de se aproximar e invadir o espaço de Kouyou. Por mais próximos que estivessem o mais novo evitava grandes proximidades. Participava de algumas conversas, era educado, mas parecia pouco à vontade a sua presença, ainda mais se estivessem sozinhos. Essa reserva doía, mesmo sabendo que fizera por merecer aqueles gestos por parte dele. Também ficava magoado ao vê-lo sorrindo para os outros, cada vez mais seguro quanto à acolhida deles, mas ainda manter-se tão distante de si. Não como antes do _live_ que decidira tudo, quando reclamava de sua frieza e queria tê-lo próximo pelo simples fato de serem companheiros de banda e, portanto, devessem ser amigos. Talvez porque agora soubesse de suas razões e fizera tão pouco para ter algo em troca por parte dele.

Apenas esperava que um dia isso pudesse mudar, mas às vezes julgava que poderia não aguentar esperar tanto tempo. Decidiu para si mesmo esperar e pensar nisso somente depois do _live_, que era um momento crucial para ambos. Depois disso, o jeito era esperar. Apenas não sabia pelo que. De qualquer modo talvez não demorasse a descobrir. Faltava apenas um dia: ou melhor, somente algumas horas, das quais boa parte delas seriam mal dormidas.

ooOOoo

Pessoas famosas normalmente demonstram estarem habituadas às consequências do sucesso. Algumas até viciadas pela exposição frequente à mídia.

Takashima Kouyou era famoso, mas quando chegou ao local do _live_ junto com a banda e tiveram de usar outra entrada para ter acesso ao teatro, chegou à conclusão de que talvez não estivesse lidando com as verdadeiras consequências da fama pelo menos até aquele momento. O turbilhão de repórteres esperando nas portarias lhe parecia anormal e não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto ou passado por algo parecido antes. Lembrava a ele um bando de abutres: uma imagem mental que o fez se retesar quase instantaneamente.

— Tá tudo bem? – sussurrou Aoi, talvez notando sua tensão.

— _Hai_, tudo ok.

Engoliu em seco ao dar a resposta, mas tentou parecer o mais natural possível. Sabia que estava sendo observado atentamente e não pretendia dar motivos para mais alarme entre os companheiros, especialmente atrair a atenção de Aoi. Apenas continuou olhando pela janela, observando a quantidade deles que se amontoavam, tentando entender o que eles pretendiam com isso.

Não se lembrava de ter visto ou ouvido comentários sobre jornalistas enquanto esteve internado ou em recuperação na casa dos seus pais. Soube por outras bocas que havia uma expectativa muito grande a respeito de seu retorno, lera boa parte dos artigos e notícias que saíram a seu respeito... Mas ver aquilo fez com que se parecesse ter sido um anônimo pelo menos até o dia do acidente e dali para frente houvesse se transformado em um _popstar._

Decidido a não pensar mais no assunto desceu da van junto com os outros e seguiu-os. Era hora de estar completamente focado com os últimos preparativos e talvez nem fosse tão complicado. O _backstage_ era tão agitado que às vezes mal tinham tempo de olhar para os lados ou falar de algum assunto sem ser o trabalho. Talvez também não desse tempo de pensar.

Sem grande demora logo se uniu aos demais nos preparativos. Passagem de som, maquiagem, figurino, marcações de palco... Um checklist cansativo para colocar em ordem e garantir que tudo saísse bem. O tempo passava rápido, mas isso não parecia ser suficiente para se desligar da tensão. E sempre que tentava se esquecer disso, tudo que lhe vinha à mente era o conselho na voz de Yuu.

_— (...) Isso é bobagem, eles precisam vender jornal e escrevem qualquer merda que possa chamar a atenção. Todo mundo sabe que você é o melhor de nós cinco._

Quando ele lhe dissera isso fizera questão de não levar a sério, mas seu cérebro parecia contradizer a afirmação. Enquanto lidava com tudo o que tinha de lidar fizera o possível para esquecer as palavras do mais velho, mas agora elas vinham com toda força.

Havia sinceridade nas palavras de Aoi. Às vezes Uruha gostava de ter ouvido aquilo, outras vezes tentava argumentar consigo mesmo que isso era apenas um gesto educado e tão típico do moreno. O problema era precisar que aquilo fosse verdadeiro o bastante para lhe acalmar quando precisasse entrar no palco.

Logo se encaminharam para entrada do palco, prontos para entrarem na ordem combinada. Primeiro Kai, em seguida Uruha, Reita, Aoi e Ruki. Apertou as mãos, tentando impedi-las de tremer, mas era difícil. Faltava tão pouco... Tão pouco.

Deveria ter ido embora e saído da banda quando teve a chance.

— Tudo bem, Uru? – Kai perguntou. Tudo que o loiro ofereceu como resposta foi um menear da cabeça, tentando ser o mais simples possível.

Viu-o estalar o pescoço e alongar os ombros antes de subir as escadas, em um aquecimento mais que comum antes de se apresentar. Viu cada um deles com o seu próprio ritual e tentou se concentrar nos seus também. E Kouyou faria dos seus rituais verdadeiros duelos consigo mesmo por um tempo infinito se não fosse sentir um toque em seus ombros e também os outros se juntando a sua volta cada um com sorriso no rosto e a voz de Yuu soar quase naquelas mesmas palavras com as quais tentava se sentir seguro.

— Kou-chan, não precisa se preocupar. Vai correr tudo bem. Você é o melhor de todos nós. Vai dar certo.

Kouyou custou a acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser real. De início pensou ter sido algum sonho, ou alguma lembrança mais forte daquela vez em que Yuu lhe tomara o jornal das mãos enquanto lia mais um entre tantos artigos que questionavam como seria tocar após o acidente. Mas não era sonho nem nada parecido: Aoi estava sorrindo para ele e tocando levemente seu braço, os outros a sua volta o encorajavam, batiam em seu ombro e trocavam gracejos bem humorados e de incentivo que não conseguia entender ou discernir muito bem porque as palavras do moreno tomavam todos os espaços de sua mente. Sentiu o abraço de cada um deles, e retribuiu a todos, mas como um ato instintivo embora afetuoso e também grato. Sua mente estava concentrada no que não devia, mas do qual resolvera dar um crédito pelo menos uma vez.

Kai subiu ao palco e logo seria a sua vez. E quando chegou a sua, virou-se de volta para eles na escada, permitindo-se um gracejo, rindo e jogando um beijinho para os demais. Procurou não olhar para ninguém em especial, tentou não ver a reação do moreno, mas sabia que ele também sorria. Só que distraído por suas próprias emoções simplesmente não notou a forma com que era observado por ele.

Virou-se e subiu as escadas. Ao pisar no palco um frio lhe subiu pela espinha e após pegar sua guitarra, ao aparecer sob a luz dos holofotes a reação do público foi estrondosa, quase assustadora. Os gritos da plateia tomando a forma do seu nome, chamando por ele, saudando-o de uma forma que jamais sonhara. Sentiu os olhos úmidos e sem saber bem como reagir diante daquele carinho todo fez uma mesura ao público, sem se importar com os flashes das câmeras de jornalistas pipocando em seu rosto de forma incontrolável. Simplesmente deixou de lado, indo para a sua posição, aguardando a entrada dos outros e se concentrando no que havia se preparado por tanto tempo.

E quando a bateria de Kai começou a soar, não teve nenhuma dúvida ou hesitação do que deveria ser feito.

ooOOoo

Quando estavam em um _live_ mal tinham tempo de pensar. Seria pedir demais raciocinar em meio a uma explosão de som, cores e vozes então tudo que podiam fazer era deixar-se levar por todas as sensações que estivessem à volta. Os cinco sabiam que era isso que o público esperava, portanto deixavam-se levar sem pensar duas vezes. E em sua volta, Uruha levara isso a sério.

Aoi gostou de ver a disposição nos gestos de Kouyou. Há tempos não o via tão à vontade assim em cima de um palco e ficava feliz em ver como as coisas estavam se encaixando. O sorriso do loiro vinha fácil e como todos os sorrisos dele era algo que gostava muito de apreciar e que desejava um dia ter pelo menos um deles dirigido a si. Uruha estava brincando com todos, correspondendo aos gracejos e fanservice dos outros rapazes que vinham e lhe provocavam de forma leve. Mas sequer se aproximara muito de si, limitando-se a seguir os outros. Como naqueles tempos que o moreno sinceramente queria deixar para trás, Kouyou só interagia o quanto fosse necessário para deixar as _fujoshi_ contentes e nada mais. Saber disso o deixou triste, mas estava decidido a fazer diferente.

Colocando seu melhor sorriso nos lábios, começou a ir em direção de Kouyou, correndo pelo palco, depois chegando de mansinho, indo até ele com passinhos que variavam entre algo engraçado e sensual. O loiro muito pouco notou de sua aproximação nesse momento, distraído como sempre, então se fez notar do jeito que melhor sabia: na base do susto, chegando de lado e batendo seu ombro no dele, desequilibrando-o levemente e quase o fazendo errar. Quase, pois se Kouyou estava distraído com o que acontecia em volta, certamente o mesmo não acontecia com a guitarra.

Sem esperar entender a forma como ele lhe olhava apenas riu para o loiro, mostrando a língua e rebolando com todo o gingado que seria possível para fazer com que ele risse e também brincasse. E em um desafio desses era de se esperar que Uruha não ficasse de fora. Também com um sorriso descontraído nos lábios, acabou aceitando a brincadeira. Sem que nada mais fosse preciso, os dois fizeram acontecer: o som dos acordes em plena harmonia. Mais que uma questão de ensaio, aquilo tinha a ver com talento e entrosamento.

A harmonia da qual tanto sentira falta quando a situação entre eles ficou insustentável estava ali novamente, encantando a todos que estavam a sua volta. Sentiu o coração aquecido por aquilo, sem saber se poderia encarar como um primeiro sinal de que talvez as coisas pudessem se encaixar. Talvez demorasse, talvez o seu desejo recém-admitido jamais se concretizasse, mas fosse como fosse, pelo menos era um começo.


	7. Chapter 7

**EQUILIBRIO**

_**Cap. 6: Revelações veladas**_

Apesar de divertido, quase sempre tocar em _lives_ era exaustivo. Era a essência do que faziam, amavam aquilo, mas às vezes a maior parte das sensações não passava de turbilhões e era desse jeito que Kouyou se sentia naquele momento. Tudo muito acelerado, rápido demais para alguém já tão distraído naturalmente.

Não conseguiria guardar tudo em sua memória, mas tinha a sensação de que tudo que realmente importava vinha em sua mente como se fossem flashes: a forma como foram ovacionados, o jeito como gritavam seu nome, o comentário do Ruki no intervalo para o encore de que nunca haviam feito um live tão empolgante assim... Depois o encore final, o encerramento da apresentação com a performance de Miseinen e o confete prateado fazendo um contraste bonito com todas as cores e luzes ao redor, o jeito como lhe abraçaram no fim antes que saíssem do palco... Fragmentos de lembranças às quais desejava terem sido maiores, porém talvez mais tarde pudessem ser despertadas novamente. No mais, tentava sinceramente concentrar-se no que diziam os outros enquanto descia as escadas, mas tudo parecia longe demais para entender.

Sentia-se tão estranho... Sentia frio e uma sensação esquisita no estômago. Apertou o corrimão com um pouco mais de força, tentando suplantar a fraqueza súbita em suas pernas. Faltava pouco, estava quase no último degrau e Aoi ainda estava descendo em sua frente, mas no último instante tudo pareceu girar ao seu redor. Ainda escutou alguém gritar, mas pouco entendeu do que se tratava porque a pouca força que tinha pareceu evaporar.

_— AOI!_

Sentiu alguém enlaçando seu corpo com firmeza e se assustou com o gesto. Ouviu vozes a sua volta, altas e agitadas, mas pouco conseguiu compreender o que diziam. Abriu os olhos, mas bastou isso para que tudo novamente parecesse fora de foco, piorando sua náusea. Não conseguiu distinguir que era Yuu quem lhe segurava, muito menos que todos os outros estavam muito perto. Era como se estivesse flutuando e por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender nada.

_— O que houve? O que está acontecendo com ele?_

_— Não sei, Kai. Acho que ele desmaiou._

_— Vem, vem Aoi. Traz ele pra cá._

Sentiu-se flutuar mais uma vez quando o moreno amparou novamente seu corpo e o pegou no colo, ajudado por Reita. Sem distinguir muita coisa, sentiu que o deitaram em algum lugar macio. Tudo o que parecia estar a sua volta era agitação. Vozes agitadas e ansiosas não paravam de soar em murmúrios que não conseguia entender, que às vezes lhe chamava e outras pareciam discutir. Um monte de coisas que deveria escutar, mas que estavam perdidas em meio ao torpor.

_— Kou-chan, está ouvindo? O que está sentindo?_

— _Acho que ele não esta ouvindo, Ru-san (...)_

_— Ele tá gelado, Kai..._

_— (...) Alguém chama o socorro, PORRA!_

_— Podem ficar calmos, pessoal. Está tudo bem, (...) Ie, não há nada errado com ele. (...) Hai, Uke-san, foi só ansiedade e cansaço. Takashima-san se esforçou demais hoje e isso é normal pelo menos no caso dele. Deixem-no descansar, daqui a pouco provavelmente deve acordar meio fraco, mas é normal._

_— (...) Precisamos ajeitar as coisas, está quase na hora de voltar pro hotel, mas não dá pra deixar o Kou sozinho..._

_— (...) Eu fico com ele até acabarem. (...) Tudo bem, não tem problema. Qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês. (...) Tá, Kai. Se ele acordar eu faço ele tomar esse suco. _

Ainda em seu torpor escutou passos e sons que pareciam ser na porta. Escutou também algumas últimas palavras, porém ininteligíveis até que tudo parecesse ficar repentinamente quieto. E das vozes, nada parecia ter restado a não ser uma que repentinamente começou a pronunciar palavras que só poderia escutar em sonhos.

ooOOoo

O burburinho de um fim de _live _quase sempre era intenso, mas a despeito do cansaço de todos, Aoi estava feliz e satisfeito. O show fora um sucesso absoluto e que certamente daria muito para os fãs e jornalistas falarem. Com certeza estaria no ranking de momentos mais marcantes do The GazettE, com toda a justiça.

Estava feliz por sentir que as coisas talvez pudessem começar a se ajeitar. Ao contrário dos _lives _anteriores Kouyou pareceu muito à vontade em se apresentar, e a despeito de tudo mais que pudesse ter sido dito ou escrito, a verdade era que Uruha tinha colocado o palco abaixo e tocado melhor do que nunca. Vê-lo se recuperando, saber que Kouyou estava aos poucos voltando para eles era melhor do que tudo. Bem mais relevante que a dor nas pernas e nos braços que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— AOI!

Um grito interrompeu os pensamentos e, em alerta, virou-se para trás deparando-se com o loiro que naquele momento estava caindo. Instintivamente amparou o mais alto, segurando-o pela cintura e impedindo que se machucasse, mas mal conseguindo se manter em pé pela rapidez com que as coisas aconteceram.

Com cuidado, levou o corpo do loiro até o chão procurando uma posição melhor, acomodando-o em seus braços e tentando ver seu rosto.

— Uru! Uru, tá ouvindo?

Sem que fosse preciso mais que dois segundos todos pareceram surgir a sua volta, agachando-se ao lado. Todos preocupados e sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

— O que houve? – perguntou o baterista, aproximando-se e tentando tomar a frente da situação, como condizia o seu papel de líder. – O que está acontecendo com ele?

— Não sei, Kai. Acho que ele desmaiou.

— Vem, vem Aoi. Traz ele pra cá, pro camarim – disse Yutaka, apontando para o cômodo. Sem pensar duas vezes, acomodou novamente o corpo do mais novo e levantou-o, pegando-o no colo com a ajuda de Reita, levando-o para o camarim e deitando-o no sofá.

— Kou-chan, está ouvindo? – Ruki tentou perguntar, assim que o viu abrir os olhos — O que está sentindo?

— Acho que ele não está ouvindo, Ru-san.

— Ele tá gelado, Kai. – interrompeu Yuu, preocupado ao tocar o rosto e as mãos do loiro. Estava tudo tão bem... O que estava acontecendo agora?

— Alguém chama o socorro, PORRA! – gritou Reita, já claramente nervoso em ver seu amigo daquele jeito, e fazendo isso ele mesmo, sem esperar alguma reação dos outros. Em resposta ao chamado, sem demora entrou uma equipe no camarim para examiná-lo. Aoi e os outros se afastaram um pouco para deixar espaço aos outros, que já estavam em pleno conhecimento de tudo que precisavam saber a respeito de Kouyou e de sua saúde. Ainda assim observaram tudo atentamente, mantendo-se em alerta e respondendo de pronto a todas as perguntas que eles faziam.

— Ok, podem ficar calmos, pessoal. Está tudo bem.

— Como assim _"tudo bem"?_ – perguntou Akira, incomodado talvez com o uso de uma expressão como aquela para se referir ao amigo inconsciente. Tinha levado um susto muito grande para aceitar uma resposta que pudesse lhe soar falsa.

— Não há mesmo nada errado com ele?

— _Ie, _Uke-san. Não há nada errado. Foi só ansiedade e cansaço. Takashima-san se esforçou demais hoje e isso é normal pelo menos no caso dele. Deixem-no descansar, daqui a pouco provavelmente deve acordar meio fraco, mas é normal.

— Tem certeza disso? – arriscou-se a perguntar, também preocupado com aquele diagnóstico.

— Absoluta. Ele ficou muito tempo afastado. Esse foi o primeiro _live_ depois do acidente, então é normal que tenha sido desgastante. – o mais velho da equipe médica levantou-se, escrevendo algo em um bloco de papel, arrancando uma das folhas e entregando para Kai. — Ele vai precisar comer alguma coisa quando acordar. Alimentos leves é a melhor indicação. É bom mantê-lo hidratado também, então água e suco são aconselháveis. Amanhã Takashima-san certamente estará melhor, mas ainda assim é recomendável que ele descanse por mais dois ou três dias. Por via das dúvidas poderemos providenciar alguns exames para checar com certeza, mas por hora, é realmente só isso.

Viu Kai agradecer ao homem e acompanhar a saída deles do camarim. Bastou que saíssem para que os outros se aproximassem novamente, observando o guitarrista loiro a procura de qualquer coisa que eles não tivessem notado. De qualquer modo, a expressão de todos já era mais leve depois daquele diagnóstico.

— Bom, precisamos ajeitar as coisas para ir embora. Está quase na hora de voltarmos pro hotel, mas não dá pra deixar o Kou sozinho.

— Não tem problema, Kai. Eu fico com ele até acabarem.

— Tem certeza, Yuu? Talvez ainda demore um pouco... Uns 20 minutos se formos rápidos.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. Qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês. O que não dá é pra deixar ele sozinho nesse meio tempo.

Sentiu o olhar atento de Reita sobre si. Parecia não gostar da ideia de deixa-lo sozinho com Uruha, talvez temendo algum embate, ou alguma situação que pudesse novamente constranger seu amigo de infância. Tentou não se importar, sabendo que ele tinha suas razões para agir dessa forma.

— Bom, tem suco ali no frigobar. Se ele acordar antes disso, por favor...

— Tá, Kai. Se ele acordar eu faço ele tomar esse suco. – completou a fala do líder, um misto de humor e impaciência. — Não se preocupem. Eu chamo vocês caso seja necessário.

Por fim todos concordaram, e cansados pelo susto e dispostos a darem a noite como encerrada da melhor forma possível, acabaram saindo para deixar tudo arrumado. Estava sozinho com o loiro, ainda inconsciente.

Sentou-se no chão, próximo a ele, apoiando a cabeça no assento macio do sofá e observando-o atentamente. E sem que pudesse pensar muito, as palavras começaram a sair de sua boca em voz baixa.

— Não faz mais isso comigo, Kou-chan. Eu não sei se aguento mais um susto desses. – disse, tocando levemente a mão do mais novo. — Acho que já estou velho demais para essas coisas. Sei que fui um idiota com você e que não ando merecendo muita coisa, mas _onegai, _não faz isso de novo.

Era estranho falar com alguém que não estava escutando, mas estranhamente sentiu-se bem com aquilo. Talvez por ter falado, ou pela perspectiva de colocar em voz alta algo que lhe sufocava há muito tempo. Não sabia dizer quais eram as suas razões. Sem que pudesse ou quisesse se controlar, os pensamentos foram tomando voz.

— Eu queria poder voltar atrás, Uru. – disse, mudando de posição, tentando vê-lo melhor. — Não só a respeito do acidente, mas de tudo. Queria poder voltar à noite daquele _live _e fazer tudo diferente. Eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo... Eu nunca esqueci, sabia? Aquele beijo que você me deu... Eu sinto o gosto dele até hoje. Eu nunca consegui esquecer.

Hesitante, permitiu-se fazer uma breve carícia nos cabelos de Kouyou que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Odiou vê-lo daquele jeito. Fazia com que se lembrasse das horas passadas naquele hospital esperando qualquer notícia, qualquer boa nova que pudesse fazer com que tudo não se perdesse. Lembrava também de tudo o que queria lhe dizer desde aquele dia e talvez não fosse conseguir mais esconder.

— Eu me arrependo tanto do que eu fiz naquele dia, Kou. Eu queria ter te beijado de novo, mas fui um idiota e fiz tudo que não devia. Eu estava com medo, sabia? Eu tinha medo do que eu sentia e acabei te agredindo porque não conseguia me controlar. Eu passava o dia inteiro longe, mas a verdade era que eu sonhava com você todas as noites. E quando aconteceu _aquilo_ eu tive tanto medo de te perder, tanto medo...

Yuu sentiu a garganta doer ao se lembrar da forma como recebera a notícia. De como simplesmente correra ao encontro dos outros, que a esta altura se preparavam para ir ao hospital. Lembrava-se de cada palavra dos médicos a respeito dos riscos e das probabilidades. Lembrava-se, sobretudo de rezar e querer se agarrar ao que pudesse para não perder as esperanças. Tudo aquilo ainda estava presente nos seus pesadelos.

— Lembra daquele dia em que nós fomos embora do hospital? Eu tinha tanta coisa para te dizer. Queria dizer tanta coisa, mas você me mandou embora e achei melhor não te confrontar... Queria te pedir perdão por tudo que fiz. Dizer que nunca tive tanto medo quanto naqueles dias porque achei que ia perder tudo. Que eu ia perder você sem dizer que te amava. – abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se tolo diante do mais novo. — Aliás, eu já perdi tudo na verdade. Hoje eu daria tudo pra ter uma chance com você, mas sei que não posso ter esperanças, não é? Seria pedir demais. Sei que nunca mais você vai me aceitar de novo, que nunca vai acreditar em mim... Mas eu queria tanto, Kou. Queria tanto poder fazer diferente...

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas não demorou muito para que os outros voltassem, demonstrando preocupação pelo estado de Kouyou, em saber que ele ainda não tinha acordado. Porém confiando na orientação dada pelo médico da equipe resolveram ir embora. Todos juntaram suas coisas e com a ajuda de Reita, Yuu novamente pegou-o no colo, levando-o para a van e acomodando-o em um dos bancos, atando o cinto de segurança e sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida. Após acomodarem Kouyou os demais fizeram o mesmo, finalmente saindo da casa de shows e dando graças por dar a noite como encerrada. Estavam satisfeitos pelo resultado do _live_, mas também exaustos e preocupados pelo estado do guitarrista.

Cansado e preocupado, Yuu não se deu conta de muito do que estava a sua volta nem se preocupava em escutar o que os outros estavam conversando. Tudo lhe soava muito distante. Estava tenso por causa de Kouyou e não achava que fosse conseguir relaxar tão cedo depois de tudo.

— Yuu, como ele está? – perguntou Ruki em voz baixa próximo ao ouvido, sentado no banco logo atrás ao seu.

— Tudo na mesma. Ele não acordou, nem se mexeu. Deve estar realmente cansado.

— E você? Você está bem?

— _Hai_, estou.

— Não parece.

— Só estou cansado.

— Cansado e preocupado.

— É, isso também.

— Ele está bem, Yuu. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O moreno meneou a cabeça, concordando. Sabia que ele ia ficar bem. O problema era quanto a si mesmo. Desde que conseguira finalmente dizer as palavras que queria, tudo pareceu ter sido colocado em uma nova perspectiva. Algo mais triste, porém ao menos mais sincero. Admitira ter perdido tudo e que talvez nunca mais tivesse uma chance novamente. Isso também doía muito.

— Eu sei. Quem talvez não fique bem sou eu. Não sei mais por quanto tempo vou aguentar isso.

— Do que está falando? – perguntou o vocalista com um pouco mais de tensão na voz.

— Você sabe.

Sim, provavelmente ele ainda se lembrava, pois passou um tempo calado. Ínfimo, mas algo considerável em se tratando de Matsumoto Takanori, que sempre parecia ter uma resposta pronta para tudo.

— Você precisa contar isso pra ele, Yuu.

Não queria ter aquele tipo de conversa. Estava preocupado demais para pensar em si mesmo. Queria um pouco de paz para pensar direito nos últimos acontecimentos afinal fora tudo rápido demais, mas sabia que não ia conseguir dissuadir o vocalista. Era melhor falar, mesmo que houvesse outras pessoas ao redor.

Sinceramente? Não se importava mais se alguém escutasse. Tudo que fizera fora por medo do que os outros iriam dizer e para que? Talvez fosse melhor assumir a verdade sobre o que sentia em voz alta. Talvez isso pudesse trazer alguma dignidade depois de tudo.

— Contar como? Depois que joguei tudo fora? _Ie. _– balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso triste e resignado nos lábios fartos. — Ele nunca vai me aceitar, Ruki. A essa altura de campeonato nem mesmo como um amigo. E pior é que ele vai ter toda a razão.

— Mas se você o ama precisa pelo menos tentar, e...

— Não posso fazer isso, nem tenho esse direito. – interrompeu-o, sem sequer pensar nas palavras do menor — Não posso estragar tudo agora. Isso só vai machuca-lo mais e não quero mais ser motivo de mágoa. Mesmo se eu o dissesse nunca acreditaria em mim. Estou lutando para ter o mínimo, Ruki. Eu queria voltar no tempo e mudar tudo, mas não posso. Estou lutando para ter as migalhas dele porque diante de tudo que eu joguei fora, eu sei que é tudo que posso ter, mas não me importo. Não vou estragar tudo de novo, não...

Acabou sendo interrompido por um som de tosse. Olhou para o lado e viu o loiro tossindo, tentando erguer o corpo para se livrar de algum desconforto e sorriu quase imediatamente por vê-lo acordado. A sensação de alívio pareceu ser a mesma para todos, que logo se viraram para ver o que era.

— PORRA KOUYOU! Por Kami-sama, finalmente! – a voz de Reita se fez presente, assustando visivelmente o guitarrista, que ainda parecia desorientado.

— O que... O que houve? – perguntou o loiro com a voz falha ainda por causa da tosse.

— Quanta delicadeza, Akira... – comentou Ruki, gracejando com o namorado, mas com tom de advertência. — Dá pra pegar leve?

— Você desmaiou quando estávamos voltando pro _backstage_. Se o _live_ foi cansativo pra gente imagina pra você, depois de tudo? – Kai se apressou em explicar. — Agora estamos voltando pro hotel. Como você está? Sente alguma coisa?

— Eu estou bem. – o loiro apressou-se em responder, na certa não gostando de ser alvo de tanta atenção. Yuu já vinha notando que ele parecia constrangido quando isso acontecia, especialmente se fosse por sua saúde. — Só um pouco de dor de cabeça...

— Ok, então assim que chegarmos você vai poder comer alguma coisa e descansar. Espero que o trânsito colabore pra que isso seja rápido. – disse o líder, virando-se no banco à frente para entregar uma garrafa de plástico a Kouyou. — É suco, o médico recomendou que você tomasse.

Viu Kouyou pegar a garrafa e dar um gole do líquido sem grande vontade, recostando-se no banco macio e fechando os olhos em seguida. Ainda temeu que ele estivesse passando mal, mas ficou pouco mais calmo em lembrar que seria normal que ele sentisse sono e fraqueza.

Passaram algum tempo ainda na van porque o trânsito não era dos melhores, mas não demoraram a chegar ao destino. Quando desceram do veículo, o loiro pareceu mais constrangido ainda por precisar de ajuda. Ainda havia tentado descer sozinho, mas além de sua sensação de fraqueza ser visível todos quiseram oferecer braços e ombros para ajuda-lo. Talvez se sentisse dessa forma por não estar mais acostumado com tanta atenção, afinal sendo deixado de lado por tanto tempo talvez tudo o mais parecesse ter acontecido de forma muito repentina. Por fim, Kai assumiu a responsabilidade de leva-lo ao quarto, deixando os demais integrantes na recepção para cuidar da entrada enquanto isso.

Todos se mantiveram atentos aos dois quando entraram no elevador e Aoi não seria uma exceção no momento. Viu Kouyou andar a passos lentos, sendo amparado firmemente por Kai e quis estar ali no lugar dele. Queria estar sendo ele a ajudar o loiro, mas sabia que já havia tido muito quando o deixaram tomando conta dele enquanto arrumavam as coisas para ir embora. Sabia também que ele ficaria incomodado com sua presença então tentava se conformar com a ideia.

Ouvia o baterista fazer perguntas ao mais alto, se estava bem, se sentia alguma coisa. Uruha dizia que sim, mas óbvio que o líder não cairia tão fácil na lábia de alguém que queria mais era fugir de tantos cuidados. Estava junto com os outros enquanto o _manager_ cuidava de solicitar algumas coisas no balcão da recepção quando viu os dois entraram no elevador e notou também quando ele olhou em sua direção. Havia algo diferente naquele olhar, mas não sabia dizer o que era nem o que queria dizer. Durou apenas dois segundos, mas sabia apenas que era algo novo. E cada um com seus itens resolvidos, começaram a esperar os outros para subirem juntos. Já Kai demorou quinze minutos para juntar-se ao restante da banda, que aguardava discretamente no corredor.

— Ele está bem. – disse o baterista ao fechar a porta do quarto. — Está se sentindo fraco e cansado, mas é normal. Amanhã ele estará melhor. Tudo ok.

O baterista estava sorrindo discretamente enquanto dava a resposta, então Yuu permitiu-se sentir algum alívio. Ainda estava preocupado, mas pouco poderia fazer nesse momento então decidiu seguir o conselho do líder a respeito de descansarem. Sem aceitar o convite para jantar, acabou indo para o quarto onde sabia que talvez não conseguisse dormir depois de tudo. Muita coisa havia acontecido e muito também havia vindo à tona. Agora precisava pensar. Pelo menos isso.

ooOOoo

Do outro lado da porta, Kouyou estava a sós com suas poucas conclusões e com suas muitas dúvidas. Não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer. Tudo bem que a situação em si não fosse nenhuma novidade, mas as circunstâncias eram completamente diferentes.

Será que tinha mesmo ouvido tudo aquilo? Era de verdade e não uma alucinação estranha? As palavras que ouvira mais pareciam peças de quebra-cabeças sem a menor coerência. Não sabia como uni-las, muito menos como interpretá-las. E a esta altura do campeonato não sabia se deveria tentar. Talvez fosse melhor deixar o assunto para depois, ou para nunca mais, quem sabe?

Deixar de lado era o sensato, o seguro, mas quem disse que isso significava algo? Deveria significar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia seu coração aquecido pelo pouco que escutara.

_"Queria poder voltar à noite daquele live e fazer tudo diferente. Eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo... Eu nunca esqueci, sabia? Aquele beijo que você me deu... Eu sinto o gosto dele até hoje. Eu nunca consegui esquecer."_

Ok, aquela história parecia ser boa demais para ser verdade. Afinal por quanto tempo não sonhara com a ideia de ser correspondido? Talvez tivesse sonhado, ou sua imaginação estivesse pregando peças. Era bom demais para ser verdade e depois de tudo que passara e de tudo que fizera para manter-se longe simplesmente não conseguia acreditar assim tão fácil.

Ainda tentara descobrir mais e assim convencer a si mesmo de que se tratava apenas de algo que gostaria de interpretar com mais importância do que gostaria, mas a resposta fora inconclusiva. Quando Kai lhe levava ao quarto, acabou criando a coragem para começar a entrar no assunto, perguntando realmente o que havia acontecido. A pergunta era genérica o bastante para não causar suspeitas então se sentiu minimamente seguro.

_— Kai, o que houve comigo afinal? Como aconteceu?_

_— Como aconteceu acho que sei menos que você. Estávamos descendo as escadas e voltando pro backstage quando eu vi você caindo. O Aoi te segurou e como você não acordava, te levamos pro camarim. A equipe médica te examinou, disse que estava tudo bem então achamos melhor voltar pro hotel o quanto antes. Não se lembra de nada mesmo?_

_— Só me lembro de ter tido a impressão de que estava caindo e que o Aoi tinha me segurado. Depois disso só me lembro de ter acordado na van. _– mentiu Kouyou que acordara bem antes, ainda no camarim, mas acabou fingindo e adiando seu despertar porque começara a escutar as palavras de Aoi. —_ Aliás, sei lá, ele me pareceu meio estranho... Notou alguma coisa diferente nele, Kai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_— Ie, não aconteceu nada. Ele estava preocupado com você. _– viu o moreno respondendo, com a expressão levemente tensa de quem escolhe bem as palavras e opta por esconder alguma coisa. —_Todo mundo ficou, mas eu não o via desse jeito desde o seu acidente. Deve ter sido um susto imenso pro Yuu te ver daquele jeito de novo._

As palavras de Yutaka ficaram em sua mente mesmo após várias horas assim como o modo que Yuu havia lhe dirigido o olhar quando estava no elevador. Sabia que Kai havia omitido algo importante daquela conversa afinal escutou o que Yuu tinha dito e também que aquilo fora dito alto o bastante para que vários também escutassem. Sabia que independente do que o líder houvesse escutado, ele seria discreto o bastante para se calar.

Seria possível mesmo que, depois de tudo que tinham passado, o moreno também pudesse corresponder? Que teria coragem o bastante de admitir tudo isso, inclusive o seu arrependimento, em voz alta?

Aquilo era quase uma piada pronta. Os deuses realmente deviam ter um senso de humor muito aguçado para tornarem aquilo uma realidade. E agora não sabia o que fazer, mas precisava tomar alguma decisão.

Fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Tinha amado tanto em silêncio e passado por tantas coisas que tinha medo de confiar. Mas decidiu para si mesmo que se Yuu quisesse alguma coisa de si, teria de vir buscar.


End file.
